


Teach me Tonight

by this_aint_macysbitch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Drug Abuse, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild S&M, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_aint_macysbitch/pseuds/this_aint_macysbitch
Summary: "In the middle of his rambling, through which the class was suspiciously quiet, the door opened and a tall redhead came through it, interrupting Mickey.  He was about to tell him to go away because he was clearly too late, but he stopped dead in his tracks. The boy seemed distracted, looking at his notebook as if to check if he was in the right class, but Mickey recognized him right away. Oh, no.“I’m sorry Mr… Milkovich?” He said, still not lifting his eyes from his schedule “I got caught up at home, but I didn’t wanna miss…” Ian lifted his head and looked straight into Mickey’s eyes, the color fading from his face at an impressive speed “… the first class.”The raven-haired man bit his bottom lip while he thought about the disaster he was currently in. Of course, the first person that interested him in a long fucking time was his jailbait underage student. How could his day get any better?"**NOT ABANDONED. I'm trying to update more often but my life has been a mess. Still working on it tho! :)**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm taking a shot at writing this since english isn't my first language, so I apologize in advanced for any grammar mistakes and any nonsense I may write. I live in Brazil, therefore I don't have much knowledge of the high school system in the US but I did some research and I'm doing my best. I haven't wrote a fic in a long time and this is the first one I write that isn't in portuguese, but I'm really excited about the story.  
> I only have a few chapters ready and I have no idea where this is going, but I hope you like it :)
> 
> All thoughts and comments are appreciated

He was feeling very anxious, as expected, when he walked out of the door that morning. This was not what Mickey Milkovich was used to. He knew that deep down he still was the white trash southside thug he was raised to be, there are no number of degrees in the world that he could pursue to erase the years of mental and physical torture that he had to endure when his father was alive. That is the kind of thing that changes you permanently, and after seeing a certain amount of fucked up shit there is no looking back to what you could have been, there is only what you are and what you are going to do about it.

Well, he did something about it. Life wasn’t as glamorous as he wished it would be, but it was a hell of a lot more than he ever thought he could ask for. He was currently living with his sister Mandy at a two-bedroom apartment just outside of the southside, far enough for them to feel safe and shielded from the horrors of their old home but close enough so that it’s not too expensive. The apartment was relatively spacious and they agreed to get out of each other ways when necessary, of course Mandy apparently has some trouble remembering things because it was not out of the ordinary for her to be waking Mickey up at the rise of dawn, screaming while some random guy fucks her into oblivion in the next room. That was exactly what have happened the night before, and now he felt like crap, at the point that he was sure that not even twelve gallons of coffee could help him.

He got in his 1967 black Chevrolet impala and rested his temple on the wheel. When he was finally able to get away from Terry, he moved to Philadelphia to hide and also because it was the last place from where Mandy contacted him. When he got there, it was rough, he had no money, no job, not even a high school diploma and the only thing he ever learned to do was drug dealing and petty theft. He got through some difficult cold nights, sleeping in abandoned buildings and almost freezing to death, but even that was an improvement from the Milkovich household back in Chicago.

It was in a snowy December night, after he finished his daily search for Mandy when he decided to rob a convenience store that was located down the street from a car workshop in Hunting Park. He used to go there about twice a week and steal some food, and he was really fucking hungry at the time. The stealing did not go so well because he was caught, but it ended up being the best thing that could have happened to him. The guy who caught him was the owner of the car workshop and he offered Mickey a job. He couldn't help but feel inclined to do it by the look of fear, shame and despair in the scrawny seventeen-year old eyes, and where most people could only see a juvenile delinquent, he saw a kid who needed help. Mickey wasn’t so keen in accepting it at first, he didn’t like to be pitied on, he was a Milkovich and Milkoviches are tough, they survive no matter what. However, it would be nice to have money so he could get out of the streets and the random shelters he slept in and actually get an apartment – probably a beat down one bedroom in the worst part of town, but that was a hundred times better than what he had in the moment, which was nothing.

So he said yes. Rob was a fifty-year-old black man from New York that seemed to know a bit about everything and always knew the right thing to say. He was communicative and caring and that was one of the reasons why Mickey didn’t feel like he could trust him right away, because that was new to him. He, the boy who grew up with a drunk violent piece of shit for a father, a brother that was always in and out of prison and a sister who was always getting assaulted by her father, couldn’t be blamed for not having the best social skills. Mandy was his twin, and she was always the closest to him and he missed her like hell, but he was never able to truly open up to her, and neither did she, this was just the way things were in their family.

Rob let him stay in a room at the back of the store until he got things sorted out, and started teaching him the art of working on cars. That really helped him, because not only he was not homeless anymore and he could actually afford not to starve, but also, he liked work. He liked getting his hands dirty and feeling useful, he liked the guys at the shop and the conversations that they had and he liked Rob. After a few months he was feeling more at home than he ever felt back in Illinois, he was sharing an apartment with his work colleague and he had just started fixing up the 1967 black impala, which was, at the time, almost destroyed. He enjoyed having a purpose, so when Rob asked him to take his GED he said why the hell not. He was finally being appreciated for something in his life that wasn’t selling drugs or making good gun deals for his father, and that made him think he could be more. Turns out he was right, and he figured out he was kind of a nerd. Having now the time to study and the support from his mentor and his peers, he did not only got his GED but he also got into college and ended up majoring in English, out of everything. He never thought of himself as a book person, but that was only because he never took a change in actually reading one. He found out that it was incredibly soothing, he got to get lost in other people minds and get out of his own dark and shattered one. It provided comfort and got him away from everything he was trying to run from, even if it was just for a few hours, and it was a healthy outlet for once. He wasn’t burying himself in drugs or beating down people anymore, he found a way to make himself feel better that actually helped him build something.

When he finished repairing the car, Rob said he could have it, that he felt proud of him for choosing his own fate and not just accepting what was handed to him. Mickey cried that night, but for the first time in his life, they were not angry tears, or sad tears, he was simply genuinely touched for finally having someone that believe on him. After a few years he got his degree and started a teaching job in a school nearby and one day when he was grocery shopping he ran into Mandy. She was blonde now, but he would recognize those eyes anywhere. Mandy looked tired but she was wearing some fancy ass clothes and kind of looked like a law firm secretary, which was incredibly confusing since his last memory of her was the badass hood girl who took what she pleased and dressed in tiny shirts and crop tops made of his stolen t-shirts. Then she told him afterwards that it was because she became an escort.

She moved in with him and apologized for going MIA, but they both knew explanations weren’t necessary, it was no secret what Terry used to do to her, and when Mickey went to juvie – the last time he saw her – she was locked up in that house alone, with Terry. It didn’t take too long after that for their brother Iggy to track them down asking them to come home because their father was dead. Someone jumped him in prison and beat the shit out of him, he had so many enemies that no one ever found out who it was, and his kids weren’t exactly giving a shit about it. Mickey was reluctant in coming back to Chicago but Mandy seemed to want it badly, so he ended up caving in, giving the excuse that he was only doing it for the opportunity of taking a shit in Terry’s grave, so he didn’t have to admit that he did it to make her happy.

Now, here he was, driving his car through the streets he prayed that he never get to see again, in his way – voluntarily – to Southside high, oh, the irony. It is not that he had never teached before, he knew the drill, but people knew him here. Even if they didn’t, they definitely knew his name, and a Milkovich who managed to graduate high school was weird enough as it was, but a Milkovich teaching high school? Not even he could wrap his mind around it. He needed some encouragement so he pulled over by a random coffee place that looked too hipster for his liking and got out of his car, grabbing his sunglasses from the glove compartment, feeling the august air starting to chill a bit.

He ordered a large black coffee with an extra shot and stood there, waiting for his order when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He knew he was paranoid and that is something he was definitely trying to work on lately, but he couldn’t help but turn around and meet the greenest eyes he had ever seen. They belonged to a tall redhead who was currently checking out his ass in a unapologizing way, but Mickey found that he didn’t mind not even a bit. He runned his eyes through the redhead’s body and couldn’t help but appreciate what he saw, the guy was built, and from the way his skinny jeans were hugging his goods he would guess that he was packing too. Mickey took off his glasses and held his gaze for a few seconds. He thought he would probably scare the guy, because his whole demeanor – with his fuck u-up tattooed knuckles and his permanent scowl that almost never left his face - screamed more fag basher than gay dude, but the other man seemed amused and he could swear he saw him smirk. What the fuck? Apparently, he had balls, especially in the neighborhood they were in and that only made Mickey like him more.

“Mickey” The waitress called out his name and placed the steaming cup of coffee on the counter. He licked his lips and turned around to grab it, feeling the man’s eyes lingering on his ass.

“Yeah, can I get a chocolate chip muffin to go as well?” He asked, taking out his wallet and paying her for it.

“Sure” She said, reaching beneath the counter to grab it

“You got a bit of a sweet tooth, huh?” He heard a rough voice from behind him, but he didn’t have to turn around to figure out who it was. He felt a smirk forming on his lips

“Looks like you were finally able to detach your eyes from my ass, firecrotch. Good job.” He said with amusement and turned around to meet the green eyes he was weirdly already fund of. For his surprise, the guy didn’t looked surprised at all, seemingly aware of the fact that he wasn’t the most subtle of humans

“We didn’t even get to first name basis and you’re already calling me nicknames, I think we may be moving too fast”

“You should be proud of yourself for being able to articulate sentences right now, you were at the imminence of literally drooling on the floor back there.”

“Well, I won’t disagree with you on that. I do feel proud of myself, it was pretty hard finding the strength to tear my eyes off of it.”

“You got some nerve, gingerbread, I’ll give you that.” He scoffed, taking a sip of his steaming hot coffee

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“I guess I’ll take your apparent obsession with my ass as a compliment too”

“Oh, you should. I thought I was pretty clear about how much I appreciate it.” Mickey couldn’t stop a grin from spreading across his face after hearing that. He shook his head in amusement

“Are you out of your mind? Coming on to me like that, you have no idea if I’m into guys and this isn’t exactly the most gay friendly neighborhood in town, you know.” He said, scratching his nose in order to show off his knuckles.He didn’t know if the fact that the boy seemed extremely calm through all of that made him feel bothered or simply turned on. If he wasn’t able to scare random people anymore, did that mean he was loosing his Milkovich mojo?

“Well, I like playing with fire, and I’ll take it by the way you seem to be invested in this conversation that you want to get to know me better. Or at least I hope so.” Mickey bit his bottom lip, dragging it across his teeth slowly. Sure, the guy was amazingly hot but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go out with anyone yet, especially someone in the south side. He was not a closet case, he wasn’t about to go to any parades anytime soon but he was out and proud. Weirdly it gave him a real rush knowing that he had become everything that his father despised, a faggot, nonetheless, and it made him even happier for the fact that he loved dick. But he just got back to Chicago and he wasn’t even looking for any random fucks, he just wanted to get through his first day at school. “So… What do you say?”

The puppy dog look in the redhead’s eyes was completely different from the confident one he was displaying before. He seemed to genuinely care about Mickey’s response and from the moment the dark haired man looked into his eyes he knew that he had his answer.

“Sure, why not?” He gave the redhead a small smile and the huge grin that appeared in his face made Mickey’s heart skip a beat.

“Great, so would you maybe want to grab a table?” He looked at his watch and realized he was extremely late for his first period, he looked at the man in front of him with wide eyes.

“Shit, sorry” He sighed “I have to go, firecrotch, I’m late.” He looked disappointed but nodded

“Sure, can I get your number?”

“Yeah, why the hell not.” He pulled out his phone and handed it to Mickey, who took it eagerly and saved his number, grabbing his muffin from the counter and running to the door.

“Mickey?” The other man called behind him

“Yeah?”

“I’m Ian.”

“All right, carrot top” He smirked and walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

Ian Gallagher woke up that morning to the not very subtle screams of his siblings, Carl and Debbie, who were most likely to be attempting first degree murder against each other, for the fourth time this week. He barely opened his eyes before he found himself wishing he could get his own place, of course he couldn’t do that not only for the lack of cash but also because he was needed here. Since the summer vacation started, he had taken up another job that definitely paid a lot better than the Kash and Grab, if you count on the tips he got since he started dancing at the Fairytale, it also helped that he was never out of party favors anymore.

It was a bit unnerving having to expose himself like that for money, but he figured he was already fucking old guys for as long as he could remember, so he was probably able to endure lingering looks and grabby hands in exchange for some much needed cash. Besides that, he was never shy when it came to his body, shaking his ass up in a stage in tiny shorts that barely covered his goods wasn’t exactly his lifelong dream, but it wasn’t that bad. He liked dancing, he gets to work high as a kite, and that was always a plus. Ian looked to the right, his eyes finding the clock in his bedside table and realizing that he was already late for school, making his plans of staying in bed a little longer kind of unpractical since he had a shit ton of stuff to do. He took a deep breath before getting out of bed in nothing but his black boxer briefs, heading towards the bathroom.

He took a quick shower and threw on some random clothes, picking up his green hoodie by the chair and throwing it on. As he made his way down the stairs, he could already hear the commotion that wasn’t unusual in the Gallagher household.

“CARLLLL, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM DEBBIE WITH THAT TASER! Where the hell did you find that anyway?” Ian heard Fiona shout in the kitchen

“Scored it with this kid from school, pretty fucking awesome right?” Ian smirked at the thought of Carl’s devious smile, he didn’t even need to look to know the boy’s expression. He loved his siblings so much that even though the South Side life had roughed him up he still could find himself feeling happy and amused sometimes despite it all, because of them.

Ian had five siblings and they leaned on each other since always, if not for the fact that they loved each other very much, for the fact that they had fucked up parents – I mean, the ultimate level of fucked up – and needed to learn how to take care of themselves and the value of family loyalty at early age. Frank Gallagher was a beat down, alcoholic drug addict who would do anything for his next fix and clearly didn’t give a shit about his children. Once, he was so desperate that it came to the point when he tried to use Liam – their younger brother – for collateral while trying to purchase drugs from Tommy, the giddy methead who lived down the block. Monica, their mother, was bipolar and refused treatment, choosing to live self-medicating with hard drugs and a hell of a lot of booze, destroying everything that came in her way, including her children and even Frank. She would go on benders that took months at a time, came back, fucked Frank, popped out another kid to join that shit show they called life and disappeared again. The last time they saw her she slit her wrists open in their kitchen floor right in the middle of thanksgiving, they submitted her to a psychiatric clinic only to have her runaway again. After seeing the traumatized look in her younger sibling’s faces, Fiona Gallagher pleaded to whatever God or higher force that existed in the universe that she never came back again.

Fiona was the oldest of all the siblings, living through twenty-four years of abdicating herself so she could take care of her family, and yet, no one took care of her. She was the only real parent figure they ever had, and her caring personality was what bonded them all together. Ian was extremely grateful to her, and that was one of the reasons he took the job on the Fairytale, so he could chip in more in the squirrel fund and take some of the weight off her shoulders.

Lip was the second oldest and Ian’s best friend by a long shot, he was also the most intelligent person he ever known. To be honest, that is probably a euphemism because the dirty blonde was a downright genius with a very genius-like personality. His arrogance being one of his most memorable traits, but anyone who knew him well could see he had a insanely big heart, it just took a while to see it. He was the first person Ian came out to, and even if he wasn’t as receptive as expected at the moment, he made sure that Ian knew he was there for him no matter what.

Carl was a menace, always chasing poor little animals and poor little colleagues at the playground. They tried not to verbalize their worries, but the word psychopath may or may not have been blurted out some times while discussing his behavior. He had the kind of energy that none of the Gallagher children had ever had and an aptitude for scamming that ran in the family but it clearly showed itself more in the young deviant.

Debbie Gallagher was the only other redhead besides Ian and she was as delightful as she was unstable, she had a propensity to obsession that could drive the whole house crazy sometimes. However, the thing about Debbie is that if you needed her, she would drop everything and help you, because she was one of those people who truly cared.

Finally, there is Liam, the quiet black baby who everyone thought, for a long time, that was a product of one of Monica’s random lays, but it turns out he was actually Frank’s and after noticing his ability to easily adapt to any kind of situation it was clear that he must’ve had Frank’s coach roaches genes.

“No, it’s not awesome you prick” Debbie growled under her breath, rolling her eyes at her brother who was now mindlessly playing with a homemade shiv while chewing on a piece of bacon

“Morning guys” Ian said, kissing Debbie in the forehead “Where’s Lip?”

“Didn’t see him this morning, he’s probably at Karen’s”

“Jesus” Ian mumbled as he grabbed a toast and ran out the door, heading toward his high school. At sixteen years old you would think he would have already learned the art of waking up at the right hour, but apparently that was a task he would never be able to fully specialize on. As he made his was to school he figured he was already late anyways, so he might as well stop at the new coffee place he liked, get a cappuccino and maybe smoke a joint and skip first period. That definitely sounded like a plan. What he hadn’t anticipated was that while he was waiting in line to place his order he would set his eyes in the hottest guy he had ever seen.

The guy was a shorter than him, but not by much, and he had pale milky skin and raven hair, with obviously defined muscles showing through his tight black button down. He looked rough, but a good kind of rough, very, very good. Ian cached a glimpse of his profile and he appreciated the sight of the other man’s plump red lips and the way his tongue poked out just a bit by the side of his mouth while he seemed to be deciding what to get. As he made his way down the brunette’s body he couldn’t help but caching his breath at the sight of that round ass, that was definitely the most beautiful ass he ever got his eyes on, it looked firm and he betted it tasted amazing. He licked his lips at the sight of it as he thought about all the sinful things he would do to it if he had the chance. There was no way that guy was gay, right? He looked like the kind of man who would probably punch him in the face for making a move on him, but Ian couldn’t tear his eyes away from that perfect ass.

And that was when the guy turned around, caching him in the act. He felt the heat running to his cheeks and he prayed that he didn’t notice him blushing like a twelve year-old kid. He was about to look away when he noticed that the man was eyeing him with a certain interest, so he forced himself to forget about his self consciousness because if there was any chance that he could get on that, he was going to take it. The shorter man took off his glasses and revealed piercing blue eyes that caused Ian’s stomach to do flips he was unfamiliar with. The redhead took in his demeanor, he could see the guy had some angry looking knuckle tattoos that gave a final twist to his look, and Ian thought they looked adorable, which was probably not the intention. The way the guy was fighting a smile trying to keep the scowl on his face made Ian involuntarily smirk

“Mickey” The waitress called out the man’s name and he turned around giving Ian, once again, a very delightful angle. _Ok, that’s it. I’m going in_

He made his way to the raven-haired man and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind before he chickened out.

“You got a bit of a sweet tooth, huh?” He said when he noticed the boy ordered a chocolate chip muffin. _Really, Ian? That’s all you could come up with?_

“Looks like you were finally able to detach your eyes from my ass, firecrotch. Good job.” The boy said, clearly amused and turned around to face him.

Ian sighed, trying to keep his composure in order to not show Mickey how insanely nervous he was. Did the guy just called him firecrotch? And why the hell wasn’t he pissed off by it? He usually hadn’t had much tolerance for ginger jokes

“We didn’t even get to first name basis and you’re already calling me nicknames, I think we may be moving too fast” _Smooth, Gallagher_

“You should be proud of yourself for being able to articulate sentences right now, you were at the imminence of literally drooling on the floor back there.” Now the man was literally making fun of him, a huge smirk spread across his face, so Ian decided to play along with it

“Well, I won’t disagree with you on that. I do feel pretty proud of myself, it was pretty hard finding the strength to tear my eyes off of it.”

“You got some nerve, gingerbread, I’ll give you that.” He scoffed, taking a sip of his steaming hot coffee Ian smiled, feeling like this was going somewhere. Hopefully, somewhere where they weren’t surrounded by a couple dozen people, and preferably without their current clothes.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“I guess I’ll take your apparent obsession with my ass as a compliment too”

“Oh, you should. I thought I was pretty clear about how much I appreciate it.” The man grinned and Ian felt insanely good after the reward

“Are you out of your mind? Coming on to me like that, you have no idea if I’m into guys and this isn’t exactly the most gay friendly neighborhood in town, you know.” He scratched his nose and Ian was finally able to read his knuckles, they spelled “F U C K”. He grinned, amused by it and frankly a little turned on.

“Well, I like playing with fire, and I’ll take it by the way you seem to be invested in this conversation that you want to get to know me better. Or at least I hope so.” He said, feeling insecure in a way he never felt before. The guy looked like he was trying to find a way to let Ian off easily, and that made the redhead feel like shit “So… What do you say?” He tried one more time, wide eyes, waiting impatiently for an answer

“Sure, why not?” Ian tried to stop the grin that formed in his face because he didn’t want the other man to realize how deep he was already, but he didn’t succeed.

“Great, so would you maybe want to grab a table?” He said, ready to clear his whole schedule if it meant getting to talk to him for a bit more Mickey looked at his watch and stared back at Ian with wide eyes and the redhead already knew what was coming next

“Shit, sorry” He sighed “I have to go, firecrotch, I’m late.” Ian couldn’t hide the look of disappointment in his face but he nodded anyway.

“Sure, can I get your number?” He tried one more time, feeling hopeful

“Yeah, why the hell not.” He pulled out his phone and handed it to Mickey, who took it eagerly and saved his number, grabbing his muffin from the counter and running to the door.

“Mickey?” Ian called out, strangely hating the feeling of seeing the other man go away.

“Yeah?”

“I’m Ian.”

“All right, carrot top” He smirked and walked out the door, leaving a very flustered Ian behind. That was the perfect time for a much-needed joint, he had to take the edge off. Hell, he could be late for the first period, what could be so important about school anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey arrived at the school parking lot ten minutes before he had to start his class, so he got out of his car and decided he should have a smoke to calm his nerves before he had to come in. He was confident when it came to his abilities to give a good class, and he was definitely not afraid of any thug wannabe teenagers who gets off on trying to make teachers lives miserable, he’d been there, done that and no one could do it better than him. Nevertheless, he was feeling a bit insecure about being back in the Southside, carrying his known name around and he knew he was about to be judged by most of his colleagues and old teachers. He wondered if Mrs. Sardovsky still teaches math there, he would bet all of his money – which, to be honest wasn’t much, that she would most likely have a stroke when she saw him. The woman was terrified of Mickey, and with good reason, before he left Chicago when he was seventeen he was running some of the toughest operations in this side of town. It wasn’t just a few ounces of weed or a few grams of coke here and there, he was dealing horse, meth, ketamine and every other drug in the book. Also, he was getting deep into the gun business and he was using the school grounds to make most of his deals, oh, the irony. He shook his head in disbelief as he stubbed his cigarette out and made his way into his first class.

He was told he should drop by the administration office first thing, so he could get instructions on how better to familiarize with his new job. However, he was late, and even if he was one hour early there was no way he was going to sit through endless minutes of the rambling that, no doubt, a tired old teacher who hates his job, would be giving him. He wasn’t exactly what you would call a social person, so if he could get his work done while engaging the minimum with the rest of the faculty members he would be happy enough.

When Mickey got to his classroom most students were already inside and he made his was to the desk, dropping his bag, taking out a bottle of water and sipping on it, taking in the image in front of him. It was a weird feeling being on the other side of the situation, not that he had spent much time in the Southside High classrooms when he was a student anyway, but it still felt odd.

“Good morning everyone, would you take your seats so we can fucking start?” He said, and cursed under his breath when he realized he shouldn’t be cursing like that in class. “My name is Mickey, not Mr. Milkovich, and I’m your new english teacher.” He wrote his name on the board and turned around to face very curious eyes gazing at him “Now, I get that many of you would rather be doing whatever you kids are into this days, and I really don’t care if you give a shit. Just do not interrupt my class ‘cause you can bet you don’t wanna piss me off.” He said, running his eyes through the classroom “Any questions?”

“No fucking way you’re a Milkovich” He focoused his gaze in a scrawny kid sitting in the back, smirking at him

“That wasn’t an actual question, was it?”

“None of them live here anymore, not after Terry died and Iggy got back in the clink”

“Nine years after I left this shithole and people are still talking about it.” He sighed “Yeah, I am a Milkovich, we got a problem?” Mickey said, eyeing the student with a scowl on his face, he could see the kid looking at his knuckles as he gave a light shrug. Mickey knew he was recognized by the scared look on the student’s face, his knuckles tats were his biggest brand.

“Nah man, your dad was a legend you know? My condolences”

He didn’t have to look in the boy’s eyes to know that he was terrified of saying the wrong thing. It was obvious the kid was dealing, at least starting to, to talk about Terry in such a reverenced way. The thing about Terry Milkovich is that no matter what he did, no matter how much of an intolerant piece of shit he was, no one would dare crossing him. Every person in the Southside knew better than this, and probably were just avoiding ending up six foot under. That was the reason Mickey wasn’t surprised to see a kid, that was probably about thirteen when his father died, talking about him like he had the sun shining out of his ass.

“Whatever.” He mumbled, not knowing what to say but he sure as hell wasn’t about to act sorry for Terry’s death, he was glad he was gone for good. “Now, any real questions?”

The class just looked at him with wide eyes and he sighed, doing his best not to roll his eyes and making a silent promise to make sure that everyone in this school understood that he had nothing to do with his father.

He started explaining the course plan to his students, and that took some time considering the amount of unnecessary interruptions he got. He was avoiding being too hard with them because he did not want to sound like an asshole, which surprised him since that never bothered him before. Everyone saw him as an asshole, his family, his neighbors, his few – but existent – friends, and he never gave a second thought about that. But, maybe the fact that he was back in his old high school, were everyone saw him as the Milkovich runaway child, made him want to work harder to shield himself from his father’s image.

He announced that the first book they would be reading was Harper Lee’s ‘To kill a mockingbird’ and started going on about the things that he liked about it. There is one thing you need to understand if you were going to coexist with Mickey Milkovich: Do not get him started on literature. He could – and would – go on for hours about every single detailed opinion he had from every book he had ever read. And that was why he really did enjoy being a teacher. Mickey loathed teenagers, he truly believed they were the scum of the earth, and if he had met himself as a teenager, he would want to kill him too. However, he forgot about all of that because teaching gave him the chance to talk about what he loved at the same time as making a living out of it – in a legal way.

“The fact that the story is narrated by a child, who at the beginning of the book is only six years-old and growing up at the 1930’s segregated south, is awesome. I’ve always been a fan of books with unexpected narrators and I think you’ll enjoy getting to experience things from another perspective. Besides that, it makes you question the principles of the law and the way the society shapes itself, that’s why…”

In the middle of his rambling, through which the class was suspiciously quiet, the door opened and a tall redhead came through it, interrupting Mickey. He was about to tell him to go away because he was clearly too late, but he stopped dead in his tracks. The boy seemed distracted, looking at his notebook as if to check if he was in the right class, but Mickey recognized him right away. _Oh, no_.

“I’m sorry Mr… Milkovich?” He said, still not lifting his eyes from his schedule “I got caught up at home, but I didn’t wanna miss…” Ian lifted his head and looked straight into Mickey’s eyes, the color fading from his face at an impressive speed “… the first class.”

The raven-haired man bit his bottom lip while he thought about the disaster he was currently in. Of course, the first person that interested him in a long fucking time was his jailbait underage student. How could his day get any better? He shook his head as if to get it out of his mind and let out a shaky laugh

“Sure, kid. It’s the first day, so take a seat. Don’t make it a habit thought” He said and looked away quickly, seeing Ian rushing to a seat in the back of the class through the corner of his eye and trying his best to keep his the heat off of his face. “So… Harper Lee, huh?”

After that whole second encounter debacle, he had a rough time teaching the rest of his class. As hard as it was, he kept his eyes off Ian, fighting the urge to sneak a glance at the redhead in the middle of each sentence that came out of his lips. He could feel Ian’s eyes burning into his skin, though. Mickey knew that he didn’t take his eyes off of him at any moment, the staring too heated for him not to sense it. He couldn’t wait for the class to end because he never felt so confused in his life, and all he wished for was that he could get in a time machine and take back the decision of stopping for coffee this morning.

The hour – finally – ended and when Mickey heard the bell he let out a sigh that was almost as loud as it. The students were leaving the classroom at a fast pace and he kept his eyes glued to the novel on his hand, pretending to be very involved in whatever he wasn’t reading, planning on leaving without steeling any glance at his underage crush – who he could never speak to again. Well, apart for academic reasons.

“Mr. Milkovich” He heard a soft voice and he knew who it belonged too, so he tried his best to keep his eyes on his book.

“Yes?”

“Will you please look at me?” He sounded a bit desperate, and Mickey knew he wouldn’t be able to ignore him for the whole school year, he had to look at him at some point. However, he knew that he was taking a huge risk allowing himself to look at Ian, because even without doing so, he couldn’t shake that freckled face out of his mind. He glanced around the classroom, noticing that there were only two other students who were making their way out the door.

“I’m looking at you” He said, lifting his eyes and studying the reddened green eyes staring back at him.

“So…” The redhead started, glancing at the door for a brief moment before turning his gaze back to him “I was thinking maybe dinner this Friday?” He tried, with a crooked smile, looking so unsure of himself that anyone who knew Ian Gallagher would say it was out of character.

Mickey raised his eyebrows so high that they would reach the sealing if they could. This had to be a joke, he couldn’t believe Ian had the nerve to say that to him. Mickey had no idea what would be the appropriate answer giving the fact that the whole situation was incredibly inappropriate. He would never have flirted with the redhead if he knew he was a high school student, he certainly didn’t look like one and from the way he spoke to Mickey at the coffee place, he didn’t seem to act like one either.

“What the hell, man? Are you fucking serious?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. At least I think so.” He frowned, seeming to be thinking about his answer carefully

“You think so?”

“Well, I know so. I would like to take you out”

“How old are you, kid? Fourteen?”

“Sixteen” He rolled his eyes “You know I’m not fourteen Mickey, c’mon”

“You do know that you’re not even legal, right?”

“I turn seventeen in two weeks, Mickey. It’s the age of consent in Illinois, look it up.”

“So what are you saying? You wanna take me out two weeks from now?” Mickey asks, running his tongue across his bottom lip, failing to refrain a smirk. Was he flirting? _Oh my god, I cannot be flirting,_ he thought

“If you’ll let me.” Ian grinned and the brunette sensed he was getting cocky

“I don’t fucking care about the age of consent, kid. You’re my student, I’m pretty sure that’s illegal anyway.”

“Can you please stop calling me kid? You definitely wasn’t looking at me like I was one earlier this morning.”

“That was because I didn’t know better, Gallagher. Fucking jailbait, walking around acting all legal and shit” Mickey said under his breath, he was convinced he never felt more frustrated in his life. The way the redhead was looking at him, fiery green eyes, pissed off in an extremely hot way was making Mickey’s dick react in a way that should not be happening, especially giving their current location

“You’re a Milkovich, right? Never pecked you guys for rule followers”

“Well, I am not my dad, and you were a little brat when I used to live here, so believe it when I say you know nothing about me.”

“I was not!”

“Yes, you were, and you’re still acting like a brat right now.” He rolled his eyes and the redhead scoffed at him. “I’m twenty-seven. When I left Chicago you were seven years-old.” 

“Well, you can see I’m not seven anymore.”

Yeah, Mickey could see it, and that was the biggest problem.

“You’re not much worse, Gallagher. Why are you fighting me so hard on this? This. Is. Not. Happening.” He said, slowly, trying to convince himself as he was trying to convince Ian.

Mickey knew why he wasn’t quitting it, he wasn’t an idiot. Even though it happened less than two hours prior, he felt it too. Of course, he wasn’t in love with a teenager he had met at that same morning, but he would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t felt an overwhelming need to jump the younger man’s bones. Ian looked like he didn’t know whether to answer him or walk out of the classroom, so he took it upon himself to make that decision.

“Look, we can’t do this here, it will look weird.” Mickey runned his thumb over his bottom lip and glanced at the door “Forget about it, ok? Just… Delete my number and forget about it. We’ll act like this morning never happened, you’re my student Ian, this is wrong.”

Ian looked almost hurt, but he gazed right into Mickey’s eyes and pursed his lips, nodding at him.

“As you wish, Mr. Milkovich” And then he turned around and walked out of the classroom, leaving a very confused Mickey in his wake.

* * *

 

Mickey went straight home after work, feeling an extreme need to get away from his own thoughts. He thought about going to Boystown later that night since he hadn’t been there in a good ten years, maybe hit up The White Swallow, which used to be his usual pick up place. Growing up gay in the Southside is hard enough, even if you do not have Terry Milkovich for a father, so it wasn’t like the brunette had a lot of options. The only boy he hooked up with in Chicago that he actually remembered the name was Roger Spikey, the only other gay kid at school – at his knowledge – and he gave a pretty decent blowjob, so Mickey thought of him as a good lay. Besides him, there has only been quick fucks with faceless older man in the back alleys of Boystown.

Things changed around his second year living in Philly and he even allowed himself to get a boyfriend, who ended up being a jerk and cheating on him, but that is not the point. The point is that Mickey, the notorious fag basher from the Back of the Yards, had a boyfriend. He opened up to someone, hell he even snuggled, and that made him proud of himself, finding out that he was capable of living a regular life even after all the shit that he had to put up with.

Mandy was stretched out in the couch, legs up in the air while binge eating a bag of Doritos and sipping on a beer. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a bun at the top of her head and she was watching one of the reality shows she was so fond of.

“Hey, assface.” She said, watching with curious eyes while he opened the fridge and grabbed a beer

“Fucktard”

“You look awful, you know that?”

Usually, he had a killer poker face, or maybe it was because he had an incredible capacity of keeping a scowl on it, 24/7. However, Mandy was always able to see right through him as if she was reading his mind, and Mickey shivered when he thought about her reaction if she was really able to know that  all he could think about was his stupid redhead student and all the things he wished he could do to him.  

“Right back at you, bitch.” He muttered “Scoot over”

“I meant it, Mick, did something happen at work?”

He stared at her piercing blue eyes, so similar to his, and he could see the kindness through it. Mandy had a huge heart, and even though they weren’t big on demonstrations of affection he could sense how much she loved him and how much she cared every time she looked at him. The raven haired man still felt guilty about what happened to her, getting himself into juvie for stealing a piece of shit car, leaving her alone in that house. It wasn’t the first time it happened, Terry used to get drunk and sneak into her room late at night, talking to her like she was their mother. He knew she wasn’t though, that was just an excuse to rape his own daughter and blame it on the drugs. She just lay there, silently crying and waiting for it to end, but when Mickey found out what was going on, she didn’t had to lay alone anymore.

He can’t even count the times he got beaten up for trying to protect her from him, but he’d do it all again, and maybe he would gather the courage to fight back this time and get her out of that house before worst things happened. And they did. When Mickey went to juvie not long after their fifteen birthday, Terry knocked her up, so she had an abortion and runaway, promising that she would never see her father’s face again in her life, no matter what she had to do. She lived in six different cities until she finally settled down in Philly, she was tired of working in strip clubs and selling her ass to greasy old man who often smacked her around, so she started working as a waitress. That was where she met the woman who turned her into an escort, telling her how pretty she was and how much money she could get out of this. It wasn’t the most distinguished job in the world, but It paid the bills, at least she wasn’t selling herself for twenty dollars a blowjob, the payroll was way higher. That was until Mickey found her and that changed everything.

“Nope. Don’t wanna talk about it. Wanna play some COD?”

“Fuck yeah, set it up”

She rolled a joint, lit up, and took a few drags before passing it over to Mickey. They sat there, smoking in silence and enjoying the company of each other until the joint was over and then they turned to their game.

 

* * *

 

 

Ian rolled around in his single bed, looking at his empty bedroom trying to figure out a way to stop thinking about his blued eyed, extremely hot, angry in the cutest way, teacher. From the moment he saw Mickey teaching that class he was mesmerized – well, to be honest that ship had sailed from the first second he saw him at the coffee place. It was different seeing him in his element though, the redhead could see he loved what he was doing, even if he was accomplishing a fine job avoiding Ian’s gaze and he could feel the teacher’s discomfort due to the earlier events. The passionate way he explained his thoughts and questioned his students got Ian interested in english for the first time in his life and he was definitely not a big reader.

Besides that, Mickey was mysterious, and Ian couldn’t help but to feel attracted towards it. He still didn’t believe he flirted with Mickey Milkovich out of all people, that got him experiencing mixed feelings and he was not sure if he was feeling scared or simply flattered. When Mickey left town Ian was too young to know him, but that didn’t keep him from listening to stories about the older boy in the following years. Terry Milkovich was a big deal around the neighborhood and the redhead had grown up advised to stay away from that family. He had heard all kind of rumors about the Milkovich runaway kid, some of them were true – he knew about the tattoos and drug dealing and the unjustifiable violence – but he also heard that Mickey had crushed a kid’s head in the pavement causing serious brain injury, just because he accidently spilled wine on Mickey’s shirt at a house party. That never happened.

He took a deep breath, sighed and decided, fuck it.

 

**Unknown Number, 21h27**

_It just dawned on me that I can’t take a simple no for an answer. U’re just scared._

Mickey put down his pizza slice and licked his fingers clean before taking a sip of his beer and reaching for his phone. He hoped it wasn’t Mandy giving him a heads up on the “amazing guy” she was bringing home tonight. After they finished playing earlier, she left for work and he could hear her at the phone while she was walking out the door, she was laughing in the way she only did when she was trying to fuck someone. Now, he would just feel sad for not getting some when he had a perfectly willing hot as fuck guy with a dick he was aching to sit on. Oh, the burden of teaching. He squinted at the screen, not recognizing the number

**Mickey, 21h32**

_Who is this?_

**Unknown Number, 21h33**

_U have many students trying 2 get in ur pants?_

**Mickey, 21h35**

_Gallagher? Thought I told u to 4get my number_

**Unknown Number 21h36**

_Obvsly I didn’t_

**Unknown Number, 21h37**

_Just one date_

**Mickey, 21h38**

_No._

**Unknown Number, 21h40**

_U know u want to, Mr. Milkovich._

**Mickey, 21h52**

_I do not fraternize w/ students_

**Unknown Number, 21h53**

_There’s a first time 4 everything_

**Mickey, 21h57**

_Not this time, kid._

**Unknown Number, 22h10**

_I’m dying to know, what name did you have my number saved on?_

**Mickey, 22h12**

_I did not save your number, asshole._

**Unknown Number, 22h13**

_Ouch! May I know why, Mr. Milkovich?_

**Mickey, 22h15**

_See, that right there. I’m Mr. Milkovich. I can’t have a student’s number on_ _my phone_

**Mickey, 22h17**

_Not one who has such an obvious crush in me_

**Unknown Number, 22h18**

_You mean not one you can’t seem to stop talking to._

**Unknown Number, 22h30**

_Mick?_

**Unknown Number, 22h45**

_I’m sorry, please talk 2 me. I get it ok._

**Mickey, 22h50**

_No Ian, you don’t_

**Unknown Number, 22h51**

_Yeah, I do. I just can’t stop thinking about you_

**Unknown Number, 22h52**

_I really wanna see you, Mick_

**Unknown Number, 22h53**

_I wanna fuck u so bad_

**Mickey, 22h55**

_Go away._

**Mickey, 22h55**

_We are not sexting, Gallagher_

**Unknown Number, 22h56**

_Why not?_

**Unknown Number, 22h56**

_Just tell me you don’t want it, Mick_

**Mickey, 22h57**

_It’s Mr. Milkovich and I already did_

**Unknown Number, 22h58**

_No, U didn’t. U said u can’t_

**Mickey, 23h02**

_That’s bc I can’t_

**Unknown Number, 23h03**

_Fuck that_

**Unknown Number, 23h04**

_U want it tho_

**Unknown Number, 23h04**

_So fucking hard just thinking about it Mick_

**Mickey, 23h10**

_How big?_

**Unknown Number, 23h13**

_9’’_

_*attached pic*_

Now he knew he was damned. Mickey looked at his cell phone screen and gasped at the sight of Ian’s thick long cock, the head glistening with precum that the brunette was dying to wipe off with his tongue. He needed to feel the weight of it on his tongue, swallow it around his throat. He could see a few of Ian’s red pubic hair brushing against his hand, that was holding his impressive dick, and Mickey thought he never had a sight more lustful in his entire life.

 

**Mickey, 23h16**

_Fuck, Gallagher_

 

**Unknown Number, 23h17**

_Can’t wait to have those lips wrapped around my cock. U want it, Mick?_

**Mickey, 23h17**

_Jesus, stop. U gonna get me in jail man_

**Unknown Number, 23h18**

_Meet me. We have an itch. We just need 2 scratch it._

**Mickey, 23h20**

_U know this can’t be a 1 time thing_

**Unknown Number, 23h21**

_Bc u so sure u’d be hooked on my cock?_

**Mickey, 23h21**

_Fuck off, firecrotch_

**Unknown Number, 23h32**

_Just meet me once. Please._

 

Mickey laid back on his couch, mind spinning and with an erection throbbing so hard that was threatening to burst out of his jeans. He knew he should not do it but he couldn’t stop thinking about it, and Ian wasn’t making it easier either. But he was his student. Maybe if he waited ‘till he turned seventeen. Though that wasn’t going to solve the problem anyway and it wouldn't make him feel any better for fucking a student. 

Fuck all that, he wasn’t about to go to jail for a smartass redhead, he could go fuck himself. The older boy turned off his phone and headed to the bedroom with every intention of jerking off and falling into a peaceful sleep, without a second thought about Ian Gallagher.

 

 

 

**Mickey, 3h47**

_Fine._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took me longer than I expected to update, but I got pretty busy these days. I study law and this semester's been kicking my ass so far, so I had to catch up in some work  
> There is some smut in this chapter yayy   
> It was fun to write, but this is my first time ever writing smut, so all thoughts are appreciated! Also, I didn't have much time to edit the chapter, so I apologize in advanced for any errors   
> Hope you enjoy!

The rest of the week went by incredibly slow, and going to work became a torture to Mickey. Even on the days that the redhead wasn’t in his class he still made an effort to make sure he was seen by his favorite teacher. Ian was everywhere, on the halls, on the entrance of the school, hanging outside the teacher’s lounge, and at every chance he got he threw suggestive glances at the older man, trying to show him how he was looking forward to their meeting.

They talked briefly, after what happened on Monday night, and Mickey was sure to be careful regarding the place where they'd meet. He didn’t want to lose his job, not because he was excited to be back at Chicago, but because Mandy was, and they promised they would never leave each other again. It wasn’t a promise made with words, you couldn’t catch Mickey – nor Mandy – saying any of that sappy shit unless there was a gun directly pointed at their heads, but it wasn’t hard to assume that that was what they meant by the look in their eyes when they finally saw each other again. He wasn’t about to ruin that, besides, he wasn’t looking forward to going down for statutory rape either. On the other hand, it was clear to him that he couldn’t stay away from Ian either, and each and every day of this week made this clearer as images of the redhead haunted his dreams and all of his other thoughts while he was awake.

He thought about asking Ian to come over, but that would be a terrible idea since Mandy could appear at any moment and he wouldn’t know what to say. Ian’s house wasn’t an option either, since he was pretty sure it was considered inappropriate having you teacher over, whatever the reason. The redhead suggested a hotel room, but Mickey felt like it was too forward, and he was hoping he could keep it PG 13, the kid was sixteen after all, and even though all he wanted was to get Ian’s clothes off and jump on him, he decided he should take things slow, at least until he turned seventeen. Who knew? Maybe after talking to him somewhere where they could pretend they were hanging out as normal people who weren’t in a student-teacher kind of relationship, he would realize that it was all inside his head and move on without committing a felony.

So, that was why the raven haired man was currently on his way to The White Swallow out of all places, Ian suggested it, and being a place dark enough so no one could recognize them and gay enough to be unlikely that anyone from the Southside would show up, Mickey said yes.

“Where are you going this late?” Mandy asked from the couch, her favorite spot in the house “And why do you look so nice?” She frowned but a smile quickly spread on her face when she came to realization “Are you going on a date?”

“Shut up, bitch, I don’t do dates.”

“Uh, yeah, you do. Remember Jack?”

“Uh yeah, remember that was a terrible idea?” He looked at her with wide eyes

“Whatever.” Mandy rolled her eyes “You look hot though.”

“Yes, as I do every single day, now fuck off.”

“Dude, trust me, if you looked like that every single day I would have to give up my life to keep guys away from you” Mickey smirked as he put his leather jacket on

“I do that job myself every day, sis”

“Seriously though, you out to get some dick right?” She said, grinning widely

Mickey did make an extra effort that night, even if it was unconscious. He spent a longer time at the shower and chose to wear the black jeans that were tight enough to do justice to his plump ass. He was wearing a plain white shirt that hugged his muscles just right and he did spend a longer time working on his hair so that it was exactly as he wanted, but no, he didn’t do it for Ian Gallagher.

“Yup. Bye, loser!” He yelled and smirked at her as he walked out the door.

He took an Uber to The White Swallow, trying his best to keep the butterflies in his stomach in order so he could concentrate on not making an ass of himself. He couldn’t be that intimidated by a sixteen-year old, even if the sixteen-year old in question looked like a greek god. Ian told him to show up around 00h30, because that was the time he’d be there, so Mickey had spent the entire night on edge, trying to talk himself out of meeting his student, but no matter what he thought about, he couldn’t shake those eyes out of his mind.

He took a deep breath and handed the bouncer some money before entering the club that was looking like it was reaching its busiest hour. The lights were too bright and there were too many bodies pushed together, which always made Mickey uncomfortable, even when he used to be a regular. To be honest, the only reason he used to come to Boystown in the first place was to get fucked by a random, hopefully hot, guy in the back alley and to get completely shitfaced to the point that he didn’t feel awful for taking it up the ass. With that thought, he made his way to the bar, hoping to get his drink on before he had to face Ian.

“Yo, can I get a Jack and OJ?” He yelled to the bartender over the extremely loud pop song echoing through the club

“Coming right up, gorgeous” The strong blonde man answered from behind the counter and Mickey simply rolled his eyes and turned around.

A few moments later, he got his drink and downed it in one go before asking for a refil and turning around to search the place for a particular redhead. The White Swallow had changed a lot in the last ten years, it looked bigger even though there were definitely a lot more customers, and it did not look like a filthy cum dumpster anymore, even though it wasn’t any high-end club either, but the atmosphere had sure improved. It seemed like they remained hiring underage boys as dancers as well, it made sense, giving that most man who came to this place were looking exactly for that. He sighed and kept glancing around the club getting antsy as he was not being able to find Ian. Mickey took out his cell phone hoping to see a message from the redhead, but the last message was sent hours before.

**Unknown Number, 19h27**

_See you at 00h30, Mick._

He rolled his eyes one more time at the nickname and raised his gaze to keep searching for him. That was when one of the dancers caught his attention, he could not really see him because he was on his back, but Mickey was definitely not complaining about that because the sight of that ass was enough to make his dick twitch in his pants. He sipped on his drink while watching the dancer move his lean, but toned body up in the platform, wearing nothing but tight gold booty shorts. He turned around slowly and Mickey’s eyes were all of a sudden glued to the front of the shorts, were he could see a very impressive bulge straining against the material, making him flick his tongue through his bottom lip. The guy was rolling his hips at the sound of music, but Mickey couldn’t even hear what was playing seeing as he couldn’t focus on anything besides the gorgeous man in front of him. He eyed his defined abs, wishing he could lick and suck it until he left tiny bruises all over it, then he noticed a small gold tie hanging on his chest, but it was only when his eyes reached the man’s face that he lost his breath.

There was a devious smirk lighting up the redhead’s face and his eyes were dripping with lust. Mickey’s mouth dropped open at the sight of him, who was clearly now dancing for Mickey, looking intently at him as he rolled his hips and shook his ass. The raven-haired man could swear his heart was never this fast and he had to adjust himself in his pants to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. This was a bad, bad idea.

“What the hell” Mickey murmured, still not being able to take his eyes off his student

“What’s up, hot stuff?” Mickey knit his eyebrows and glared at the bartender

“The fuck did you just call me?” He raised his eyebrows but only got a soft smile in response

“You were staring at Curtis over there looking like you couldn’t decide if you were all hot and bothered or if you were in pain” He answered seeming unfazed by Mickey’s behavior

“Curtis, huh?” He huffed, shaking his head in disbelief “That his name?”

“Yeah, why, you interested?”

“No, I’m fine.” The moment he heard the words coming out of his own mouth, he knew they were lies “Get me another”

The blonde man turned around to fix Mickey a new drink, looking like he did not buy anything he just said.

For the following hour, Mickey sat there, watching Ian dance and sipping on his drink while trying to keep his cock from bursting out of his jeans. Ian, or better yet, Curtis, seemed to be one of the most popular dancers and he could see the reason why, the redhead looked the perfect amount of innocent and at the same time the way he gives the impression to be able to teach a hell of a lot of things. He almost didn’t take his eyes off Mickey while he was up there and that got the older man’s head spinning around, the fire in those green eyes made him feel like he couldn’t hold himself back.

He was speechless when he found out that Ian was a dancer, and he still didn’t understand why he was doing this. Of course, it must be about money since the kid was Southside, but it bothered Mickey seeing a bunch of old fucks trying to touch him and looking at him like they wanted to… Well, not that he was any different, but at least Ian wanted him. The raven haired man experienced strong mixed feelings and he didn’t know if he wanted to walk to that platform and get Ian out of there or keep him there, dancing like that, for as long as he could before he came in his pants.

Ian made the decision for Mickey when, around 1h30, he hopped out of the small stage and walked in Mickey’s direction. He eyed the older man from head to toe, clearly appreciating what he saw, giving an extra-long look to his crotch, noticing the obvious bulge in his pants. He knew Mickey was beautiful but there was no way he could prepare himself for the sight of him in those black thigh jeans. He licked his lips and smirked as he thought about how that ass must be looking inside it.

“Sup, teach?” He said, popping his lips and wiping the sweat off his forehead before throwing the towel at the bar.

Mickey swallowed loudly and made an effort to keep his eyes above the younger man’s shoulders, trying to keep it cool and not embarrass himself.

“Really, Gallagher? Are you happy now that you gave your little show?”

Ian walked with slow steps, getting closer to Mickey and placing his hands on the bar where the latter was leaning on, trapping him between his arms. The older man swallowed one more time as he saw the redhead closing the space between them, but at the last moment he turned his lips to Mickey’s ear, breathing hotly on the skin of his neck.

“I don’t know, are you?” He asked, whispering in his ear before taking in the lobe between his teeth and grazing it slowly. That got the raven haired man weak on his knees, and he let out a quiet whimper that he hoped to God was quiet enough for Ian to not have heard him over the loud music. The younger man wrapped his right arm around his waist, pushing them closer together and Mickey felt incredibly relieved for not having to worry about falling to the ground anymore.

“Hey, Curtis, your usual?” The bartender interrupted and Mickey let out a deep sigh, promising to himself that he would keep it together

“Yup.” He gave the blonde man a large smile before turning back to Mickey “So, did you enjoy the show?”

“Yeah, I did.” He answered, running his thumb through his bottom lip. Ian looked surprised but amused at his words.

“Well, I’m glad. It was… Especially. For. You” He said each word slowly while looking at Mickey with a hunger that no one had ever looked at him before.

“Yeah, me and a hundred other geriatric viagroids” Ian rolled his eyes and grabbed his vodka cranberry from the counter

“Are you jealous, Mr. Milkovich?” He sipped at his drink as he came closer to Mickey again, positioning his right leg in between his. “I promise, it was just for you” He looked right into the older man’s eyes and then lowered his stare to his mouth, it looked so plump and kissable that Ian had to gather all of his strength to stop himself from brushing his lips against it. All Mickey could think off was to close the distance between their lips, tasting the inside of his mouth, but before he could do that, Ian pulled away, downing the rest of his drink. “Let’s go, my shift just ended and I know a better place we can talk”

Mickey got them both other drinks and followed the redhead through a small hallway in the second floor that gave access to the VIP space of the club. It was also filled with people, but it was definitely more private, which made Mickey feel better. They sat down in a small dark booth in the left corner and sipped on their drinks while staring at each other.

“So, you’re a stripper?”

“A dancer, actually” He said, smiling

“Why?”

“Why does everybody do what they do?”

“Money?”

“Touché. Plus, it isn’t so bad”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I get pretty good tips and I like the guys that work here” He answered, shrugging “I also get to make my teachers look all flustered when they see me up there”

“Oh, does that mean I’m not the only one?” Mickey asked, smirking

“Well, Mrs. Sardovsky seems to appreciate me as well” Ian said, trying to hold out a laugh

“Dork” Mickey answered, feeling himself a bit more comfortable “She hates my guts man, you had to see her face when she saw me at the teacher’s lounge, I swear to you, I was surprised that she didn’t fainted right there.” Ian laughed and slid closer to Mickey

“Well, I’m not surprised…” He said, brushing his fingers on Mickey’s knee, then squeezing his inner thigh a bit higher “I feel lightheaded myself every time I see you teaching a class” He rested his hand up further into the older man’s thigh, Mickey gasped from the feeling.

“And that’s our problem” Mickey answered, shaking his head in disapprovement but still not pushing Ian away

“Only if we make it a problem” Ian looked up at him with pleading eyes

“I had no idea you were so young” Mickey bit his bottom lip, making Ian lick his own, reflectively “Nor my student you know”

“I know” The younger man said, squeezing further up Mickey’s inner thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. He came closer, brushing his lips against Mickeys neck

“Will that be a problem?” He whispered, nipping at the older man’s throat, right above his adam’s apple.

“Y-yeah” He stuttered a bit, but who could blame him in the situation he was in. Ian started to place open mouthed kisses all over his neck, sucking firmly, but not strong enough to bruise. He took another deep breath, which seemed to be all he did since he set his eyes on Ian that night, and tried to focus, but the feeling of the redhead’s hot tongue licking and sucking on his pulse was driving him crazy.

“I mean, will that be a problem to _you_ , Mr. Milkovich?” Ian murmured, finally reaching where he was aiming for and grabbing Mickey’s cock tightly over his jeans, massaging the hardness slowly, earning a loud gasp from the latter.

“Hmm… You feel so good, Mick” He used his free hand to turn Mickey’s face so he could look in those piercing blues eyes “I don’t really care about anyone else”

“Fuck, Gallagher…” He said, rolling his eyes and giving in to the feeling of Ian’s talented fingers touching him, feeling himself grown impossibly harder “I came here so we could talk, not to…” He stopped in the middle of the sentence because suddenly he could not remember what he was talking about anymore, as Ian made a quick work of unbuttoning his jeans and placing his hand under the fabric, but still over his boxers.

The younger man smiled when he felt the wet spot where the head of his teachers cock was, and squeezed it lightly, while sustaining the eye contact. He watched as Mickey’s mouth dropped open and leaned in, stopping just inches away from his lips.

“So you wanna talk?” The redhead asked, his hot breath hovering over the other man’s mouth, eyes dripping with sex, hand holding firmly his arousal over his underwear.

Mickey dropped his gaze from the younger man’s eyes to his pink, parted mouth and that was when he gave up any resolve he had, closing the distance between them and slipping the tongue into the latter’s mouth eagerly, wanting to taste all of him. Ian accepted it hungrily, licking his way into Mickey’s mouth and brushing his fingers through his dark hair, pulling a bit at the locks, earning a pleasured moan from the older man. All they could think about was getting closer; They forgot where they were, and the fact that there were people passing by not seemed to bother them. They were partially hidden by a large, tall table, so no one could actually see what they were doing below the waist line, even though it was pretty obvious by the look in their faces. The redhead pulled away to take a breath and groaned at the sight of Mickey’s red swollen lips. The older man bucked his hips into his hand, desperate for more friction and some relieve to his aching cock.

“Ian…” He stammered, running his hands down the younger man’s stomach, scratching it slightly with his fingernails while he attached his mouth to the latter’s collarbone, biting it roughly.

“Yeah, yeah” The redhead breathed out “Let’s get out of here, c’mon”

* * *

 

They rushed to the nearest bathroom, which, luckily, was empty – except for one guy in the first stall - when they busted the door open, completely wrapped up in each other, not detaching their lips even once while they made their way to the last stall. Mickey stopped the kiss to lock the door behind them, but Ian kept fumbling with the older man’s pants trying to get them off. He batted the redhead’s hands away and spread his legs, sitting down on his lap, immediately starting to roll his hips. There was a loud moan but neither of them would be able to say whom it came from; Mickey could feel Ian’s hardness pressing up against his ass and rutted his cock harder against the younger man’s naked stomach.

“Fuck… Mickey, get this off, now!” He groaned, ripping the jacket out of his body and lifting his shirt above his head, throwing it on the ground. Ian’s cock felt like it was about to burst in those tiny shorts, he could swear he was never that hard before in his life, and with Mickey grinding his ass against him, he was actually afraid he might come in that second.

“I want you so bad” He whispered, sucking on the older man’s neck, lapping and biting his skin all the way down to his chest “Such soft skin”

“Shit, Ian…” Mickey moaned when Ian took one nipple into his mouth; licking it and grazing his teeth on it, sucking it lightly.

“Hmm, so responsive Mick, that’s it…” He stammered while lowering both his hands his teacher’s ass and squeazing it tighly, pulling him closer and grinding his cock harder against his ass. Mickey was a whimpering mess above him as he wrapped his lips around his other nipple, pulling it between his teeth, relishing on the moans of the other man.

“So fucking good, Mr. Milkovich…” The raven haired man soaked in the praise, and the way his name came out of Ian’s lips made his dick twitch in interest.

He got up from his lap and dropped to his knees quickly, palming the redhead through the fabric of his shorts, causing him to groan loudly. Mickey leaned in and sucked a tiny bruise on his lower stomach, licking around it and grazing his teeth on the waistline of his shorts. He smirked when the younger man caught his breath

“You want it, firecrotch?” He asked while feeling his impressive cock with his hands

“Fuck Mickey, do something, please”

“Want me to suck you?” Mickey pulled his shorts down, slowly, with his teeth, salivating at the sight of Ian’s rock hard nine inches in front of him

“Yes!”

The redhead’s dick was standing proudly, red and dripping precum at the top, and the view of it live was even more breathtaking than from his phone’s screen. The older man ran his thumb over the head of Ian’s leaking dick, collecting a bit of precum from it and sucked his finger into his mouth, moaning from the taste, while looking into wide green eyes

“Fuck, look so damn sexy” he groaned, grazing his fingers over Mickey’s cheeks. “Such a pretty mouth”

Mickey parted his lips slowly, taking the impressive length into his mouth, trying his best not to gag, moaning at the feel of the weight on his tongue, sending shivers through Ian’s body. The moment his cock entered his teacher’s wet warm mouth he felt close to his climax, the way those blue eyes stared at him while those soft pink lips took in inch by inch of his dick made him go crazy. Mickey rolled his tongue around the tip of the cock and started bobbing his head up and down. Ian rolled his eyes and rested his head on the wall of the bathroom, afraid that if he kept looking at the other man he wouldn’t last long.

“Hmmm, such a good boy for me” Mickey moaned around his cock, feeling his own cock grow harder at the praise, reaching down to touch himself over his jeans to relieve the pressure. He licked the underside of Ian’s dick and then all the way up, focusing on the tip, then he started bobbing his head faster, twisting his hands around the length that wasn’t in his mouth.

He wasn’t sure if he could fit all of it inside his mouth, but he was nothing if not an amazing cock sucker, so he took a deep breath and lowered his mouth slowly over the redhead’s member until he could feel it touch his throat. Ian moaned loudly and if Mickey’s mouth wasn’t full of cock he would’ve smirked, then he kept going, loosening his muscles and taking him down his throat, swallowing around it.

“Jesus fuck Mickey” Ian groaned, mouth gasping for air, eyes tightly shut. “Such a cockslut, aren’t you?” He looked down and smiled at the sight of Mickey on his knees, taking him in so good. His eyes were shining with tears and he had such a pretty bulge at his throat that Ian couldn’t help running his fingers over it.

“Hmmm… Damn baby, you take me so good”

Mickey took Ian’s cock out of his throat slowly, keeping it inside his warm mouth until he let it go. He looked up to green eyes staring amazed at him and licked his palm before stroking his cock.

“Yeah, you like it? Am I good for you?” He said, taking him inside his mouth once again, hollowing his cheeks and relishing in the sound of Ian’s voice telling him how good he was, how great he made him feel. Mickey could feel the heat running to his face while he kept sucking but he didn’t care, he wanted Ian, all of him. He kept sucking for a few more minutes, getting lost in the taste of his lover’s cock and the way Ian’s fingers ran through his hair, squeezing tighter every time Mickey took him in his throat.

“Mick, if you don’t… Hmmmm” The older man used his free hand to fumble with Ian’s balls while he sucked hard on his cock “Uh.. ahh.. Fuck Mick, stop, I’m gonna blow”

Mickey didn’t stop, only looked right at those green eyes staring back at him and bobbed his head faster, eager to have Ian’s release inside his mouth. He kept twisting his hand at the base while the younger man’s moans grew louder, never once breaking eye contact

“Mickey… Mickey fuuuck” Ian groaned loudly while he emptied his load inside the brunette’s waiting mouth.

Mickey swallowed everything and licked him clean whilst the redhead tried to catch his breath, smirking at him as he got up from the floor, feeling his knees hurt a bit. Ian’s hands shot up so fast that Mickey didn’t have any time to think before feeling his pants and boxers lowered down to his ankles. The redhead stood up and turned the older man around, pressing his face against the wall and slapping his ass hard.

“What the hell” Mickey shouted, but Ian shushed him, reaching in front of Mickey and taking his cock with one hand, stroking it slowly. He sucked on Mickey’s neck and raised his right hand to the man’s mouth, pushing two fingers inside it with ease.

“Suck.” He ordered and in the moment he felt a warm tongue rolling around his digits he let out a loud moan. _How was it possible that he was still so aroused even though he just came seconds ago?_ Mickey whined, shaking his ass impatiently and Ian got the message, spreading his cheeks apart and massaging them, trying to soothe the older man

“Ian, come the fuck on” The redhead laughed at his impatience and traced his hole with his wet middle finger, pressing only the tip in “Hmm…” Mickey moaned and lifted his ass even more, trying to push back into Ian’s finger

“Easy… You look so sexy Mr. Milkovich” He whispered in his ear, the hot breath in his neck causing the shorter man to shiver. “Squirming like that for me” He pressed his whole finger in roughly while increasing the pace of his hand jerking the brunette’s cock.

“Oh, fuck” Mickey moaned and rested his head on Ian’s shoulders, loosening his muscles and surrendering himself to an overwhelming feeling of pleasure taking over his body. Mickey’s cock was leaking all over the place and Ian spread his arousal across his thick cock so he could jerk it faster. “Uh.. uh… Ian, shit”

“Such a pretty ass Mr. Milkovich” He whispered in his ear and slammed another finger inside his hole without warning, feeling it constrict around it. He started spreading his fingers, massaging the inside of Mickey’s hole, looking for his prostate "So fucking tight"

“Oh, fuck, right there” The older man moaned loudly and bit on his knuckles to keep himself from getting even louder, relaxing his body into the wall, rolling his hips over Ian’s fingers.

“That’s the spot, huh?” The redhead jammed into his prostate like there was no tomorrow whilst he kept jerking Mickey off, spreading his thumb across the leaking tip.

The sight of a whimpering Mickey in front of him with that plump milky ass pushing back onto his fingers was getting Ian hard again and he bit onto Mickey’s shoulder to suppress a groan.

“Yeah, Ian… Yes! Don’t fucking stop!” The brunette moaned, panting harshly and sticking his fingernails into Ian’s ass “I’m so fucking close”

“Be a good boy, Mr. Milkovich…” Ian breathed on his ear, biting down his lobe before moving on to the side of his neck, sucking and biting hard, leaving a large bruise on the pale skin. The redhead curled up his fingers, pressing the tip onto Mickey’s prostate, holding it there, without stopping the steady movement on his cock “Come for me”

With that, Mickey came hard with a shout, mumbling Ian's name over and over, along with incomprehensible curses, panting the wall of the stall with his load. Ian felt the brunette’s hole tighten around his fingers and a hot pool of cum forming on his left hand. He slowly pulled out, letting Mickey steady his breath, and got some toilet paper to clean them both up.

They got dressed in silence, looking at each other with sly smirks while trying to adjust to what just happened.

“So, that was…” Mickey started, raising his eyebrows

“Amazing.” Ian answered with a soft smile, placing his hands on the other man’s hips

“Yeah.” He bit his bottom lip trying to suppress a smile of his own, but failing terribly. The redhead leaned in and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

“What does that mean?” Ian asked, lowering his gaze, suddenly feeling self-conscious and afraid that Mickey would go back to rejecting him.

“I don,t know” He answered, placing his knuckles on the other man’s chin, raising his head back up “Now let’s go, Red, I want a drink” He smiled and Ian smiled back.

Mickey knew since the start that this could never be a onetime thing, and now, he just proved it to himself. He scratched the itch that he had, only to have a bigger one going through his whole body, and he knew in that moment, that there was nothing he could do keep himself away from Ian. He was royally fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update, It's been a crazy week. I was planning on updating two chapters this week, but I don't think I'll be able to. I'm working on it though, and I'll probably star posting every sunday  
> I was not too happy about this chapter, although it was fun to write, but I think it gives a general idea of where the fic is going  
> Hope you enjoy it! :)

When Ian woke up early on monday morning, there was nothing that was possibly able to sour his mood, not even the incessant screams from his younger siblings, nor is Fiona rambling about how they were running low on money, both common at this time of the month. Usually, he hated monday’s, they were a constant reminder of the beginning of the week which meant that he had to go to school on top of working two jobs, and that was always a drag seeing as he didn’t have much time to simply chill.

Ian worked four days a week at the Kash and Grab, the local convenience store, and though he used to like working there, now it was incredibly uncomfortable since he’d been trying to stop fucking his boss for weeks now. Kash was a forty-year old man that owned the store, alongside his wife, Linda. When Ian turned fourteen, he took it upon himself to find a job so he could help his siblings, as only Fiona and Lip worked and Frank – who, at the time, still lived with them and not with Sheila – only ate their food, stole their money and forced the younger ones into helping him with his schemes. He got the job and things were going great until he noticed the looks the older man gave him, and Ian wasn’t sure if he felt bad about it. In fact, he felt pleased, finally someone was taking the time to notice him. Being a middle child always caused his family to forget about him, and Kash did everything he could to please Ian, including helping out with much needed groceries. So, the redhead figured why not please him as well, and that was how he found himself regularly fucking his married boss. He enjoyed himself, Kash was a nice enough fuck and he was also sweet and caring, Ian felt safe around him so he kept it going, but a few months prior it all changed to him. He didn’t know why but he started feeling bad for Linda, she always helped him and seemed to actually care about him, and now, she was pregnant, and he was fucking her husband, that just made him feel sick. So, he’d been trying, unsuccessfully, to let Kash down easy, but it was proving to be really hard, and he couldn’t afford losing the free groceries tossed in his way every time they finished having sex.

But, today he couldn’t be bothered, because he finally get to see Mickey seeing as he has english first period and he was feeling positively anxious. They have been texting back and forth all weekend, but they haven’t seen each other since Friday night, because Ian had to stay with his siblings all weekend so that Fiona could go out with her boyfriend Jimmy for a bit, and he had a long shift at The White Swallow at Saturday night. Mickey was also very busy, but he didn’t elaborate and Ian didn’t want to push him. Since that night, Mickey was all he could think about and he felt like he needed to stop obsessing, but it was beyond his powers, it wasn’t his fault that his teacher was sinfully hot.

He looked down at his morning wood, considering jerking off before going to school, which he was sure was probably a good idea, but since he was weirdly early for the first time in forever, he decided to go for a run instead. Besides, he had some business he needed to take care of, so he could take advantage of the free time and get it sorted out already. He got dressed in warm jogging clothes, sensing the cold morning air, grabbed his wallet and left the room, giving a last glance at his sleeping brothers.

“Hey sweet face” Fiona yawned behind a steaming cup of coffee “What are you doing up so early?”

“Don’t know, felt like going for a run I guess” He said, kissing her in the forehead

“Want me to make you some breakfast?”

“Nah, I’ll eat when I get back, shouldn’t take long”

With that, he left through the front door and started jogging through the Southside streets. It would be poetic, if it wasn’t sad, that he knew exactly every inch of the neighborhood. At this time of the day, he almost like it, aside from a few bums and drunks laying beneath the L and in some of the front lawns, there weren’t many people on the streets, and the cool Chicago air mixed with a nice enough sunrise that made the Southside look bearable. It almost looked peaceful, though Ian knew the reality of it; it was nice to fool himself occasionally.

He ran for a few minutes and turned around to make his way back home, but made a detour along the way to stop at a very familiar place to him. It was a broken down old house, the red painting almost faded away, which was located at the corner of the Trumbull Avenue. It was were his dealer, Isak, lived. They occasionally fucked as well, but that was not the reason he was there today, especially with the way Mickey was haunting his mind. They were good friends, having known each other since they were kids. It was early as fuck, but he knew Isak was always on business, so he knocked on the door and waited patiently while trying to catch his breath. He only started dealing at his street after Mickey’s dad, Terry, died. Before that, the Trumbull Avenue was Milkovich territory, and Ian always had to take a major detour to get his drugs, which, at the time, were mostly weed. Ian didn’t think of himself as an addict, he simply liked to kick it up a notch sometimes, and he felt like he had enough reasons to, seeing as his life wasn’t exactly full filling. It suited his lifestyle, he always liked to party, and he was always able to manage his time so he still did well at work and at school. He liked to think that the coke just made his life easier to deal with, gave him the strength that he lacked and made him a better person to live with, because no one really wants to know how he gets when he’s without it for too long. The door creaked open, revealing a cranky Isak only in his boxers behind it, cigarette dangling from his lips.

“What up, man?” He said, turning around, leaving the door open so Ian could go through.

Isak was a black, relatively strong, guy who was only two years older than Ian. He was extremely good looking, which apparently ran in the family, because all of his other brothers looked like they just walked out of a magazine. He had caramel eyes that always looked sad, but playful at the same time, and Ian liked that about him. The redhead enjoyed his company, not only to fool around or to get high, but he actually saw him as a friend. The thing about Isak was that he was one of the sweetest people in the world, but at the same time he could be the baddest mother fucker you ever met, in a matter of seconds, which was, of course, required in his line of work.

“The fuck you doing here so early, Gallagher?”

“Did I wake you?”

“Nah, didn’t go to bed yet”

“So stop complaining, jackass” Ian said, laughing under his breath “Came to pick up the usual man”

“Already? Just got you some stuff wednesday”

“Yeah…” Ian started, stealing the cigarette from his friend mouth and taking a puff “Had a long night Saturday”

Isak stood up from the couch and went into his room, coming back with a small box. He opened it and handed Ian a few grams of cocaine.

“You want some weed?”

“Why? You offering?” Ian smirked while he handed Isak the Money

“Actually yes” He answered, laughing “Consider it a present, since you’re pretty much my number one client”

“Dude, that can’t possibly be true. There’s always skinny Mike” Ian said, raising his eyebrows

“Well…” Isak touched the hem of Ian’s sweatpants, pulling him closer “You’re my favorite though” The redhead let out a small laugh, shaking his head.

Usually, he’d be up for some mindless sex with Isak, it was always pretty good, way better than Kash definitely, but after his night with Mickey he couldn’t think about anyone else. It wasn’t like it would be cheating, especially since Ian had no idea what was going on between them. When they left the bathroom that night, Mickey went to get them drinks and dodged his questions all night, every time he asked what was going on between them and if they would keep seeing each other. The brunette just gave him a small smile and kissed him, probably just as a way to shut him up, but he wasn’t complaining, kissing Mickey quickly became one of his favorite activities. That was one of the reasons he was so worried the man would blow him off for any reason, probably for the obvious fact that he wasn’t even legal. He sighed, and pushed Isak off lightly

“I bet I am, but I’m kind of running late today. Rain check?”

“Sure man, wanna do a line before you go?” He answered with a soft smile

“Yeah, why the hell not?"

Isak poured the coke on the coffee table and cut a few lines for them, watching as Ian bowed down to snort the first one.

* * *

“Why the hell do you look like you have a creepy smile tattooed to your face?” Mandy looked up at her brother from her place at the kitchen table while watching him cook.

“Can’t I be in a good mood?” He answered, pouring himself a cup of coffee

“It’s fucking Monday and you’re beaming around the kitchen, frying eggs like fucking Mary Poppins or some shit.” She rolled her eyes “Also, it’s fucking weird seeing you smile, please stop.”

“Fuck you bitch, I smile”

“Yeah, at the pain of your enemies” She answered, eyeing him closely as he filled his plate with bacon and eggs. “Hey, don’t I get one?”

“Nope. Slut ass sisters who can’t keep their mouths shut have to cook their own breakfast around here”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, fuckhead” Mandy said, while reaching out quickly to steal a piece of bacon from her brother’s plate, before running towards the bathroom.

Mickey, honest to god, laughed. It was seven am, on a Monday, and he laughed. Why the hell was he acting like a high school girl over his, literally, high school student. Mickey looked at his phone, considering texting the younger boy, but thought it was best not to, he was already getting involved too quickly, he wasn’t about to start texting the kid good morning messages.

They’ve been talking all weekend, and Ian hinted, more than one time, that he was curious about the nature of their relationship. Ok, to say he hinted might be a euphemism, he straight out asked Mickey what was going on, only to have his questions dodged. But, in his defense, the raven haired man had no idea what was going on, why he even let that happen in the first place, and more importantly what they were going to do about it.

Ian Gallagher intoxicated him, it was like he was a drug and all Mickey could think about was getting high and fucking overdosing on it. There were moments during the weekend were he tried to clear his mind, and decided it was probably for the best if he stopped it, but that thought was quickly wiped away from his brain when Ian texted him some funny fact about his day, or a sexy innuendo that had Mickey adjusting himself in his pants. He knew being with Ian was a dangerous, dumb choice, but the problem was that he didn’t even feel like he had the power to stop it. He just wanted the younger man, badly, in a way he didn’t remember ever wanting anything in his entire life. So, he hadn’t answered Ian yet because he had no idea what to say, If he said what he was actually feeling he would sound like an old creep, possibly a stalker, seeing as there is no logical explanation for his obsession. If he tried to break up with him, he was sure it would be in vain, the kid was very persuasive and he was convinced his resolve was for nothing when he was around him.

Mickey figured it would be better if he just kept it on the down low and waited for the excitement to stop, and it would. A few minutes later, he was on his way to the school, with a weird feeling at the bottom of his stomach that he knew Ian had something to do with. He didn’t feel this way, never, it just wasn’t for him, but now here he is, getting anxious about seeing his crush. Jesus, how the hell did he even get a crush? His heart was speeding and he wanted to kill himself for thinking like that, for trying to guess how Ian would be wearing today, and how he would look at him, and if he was going to talk to Mickey. That last one was actually a problem, he knew the kid lacked discretion and they needed to keep things in the down low, or Mickey could get in some real shit. Coming back to jail shit. He bit on his bottom lip, figuring he had to talk to Ian about that, for real this time, not inviting him out and letting the redhead finger him in the bathroom until he comes all over himself. He was lost in thought when he heard his cellphone ringing and reached down to answer it.

“Yeah?” He huffed out a breath, while rubbing his eyes angrily

“What’s got you so stressed out, _moya solnishka_ *” He smiled when he heard Rob’s voice on the other side of the line

“Hey Rob”

Mickey always felt instantly better when he talked to him, it was like a wave of comfort rushed through his body, and Rob was the only person that Mickey allowed to use terms of endearment with him, without getting punched in the face. The man was a father to him, he took care of Mickey, worried about him, taught him a lot about life and actually took the time to get to know him, even though he knew he wasn’t exactly appealing to anyone the first time he met. He was just a southside thug who ran away from home and was a bit too familiar with crime to engage in normal social agendas.

“Long time no see, kiddo. Never thought when you moved to Chicago you would forget about your old man here” He said, jockingly, but Mickey knew him well enough to know the man was sort of hurt.

When they first met, Rob was going through a rough phase too, he got his life all sorted out, but he was going through a divorce. He lost guard of his daughter, and things weren’t looking up for him, and Mickey was there. They build a friendship that didn’t take too long to start feeling like family, they leaned on each other, and it was the first time Mickey felt like he was appreciated, and had reason to.

“Stop it, fuckhead, you know I didn’t. It’s just been crazy you know, the whole moving here. Started the new job last week.”

“Yeah? Tell me about it”

By the time he got to the school, he was feeling way better, laughing at Rob’s lame jokes and stories about the guys of the car workshop, and saying how much they missed them. He wanted to tell Rob about Ian, to ask for advice or simply to share, cause he was the only person Mickey felt comfortable enough to. He didn’t though, he felt too ashamed to do it. Not that he was ashamed of Ian, but he knew he was doing a wrong thing, and putting everything he worked his ass off for on the line, and suddenly he didn’t feel like talking anymore.

* * *

The teacher’s lounge seemed overcrowded that morning, and the good mood Mickey was feeling due to finally seeing Ian, vanished away while he runned his eyes through the perimeter, unfortunally too aware of the loud voices and small talk. He rolled his eyes and reached for his coffee mug, filling it entirely. He poured a few spoonful’s of sugar into it, and swirled, when he notice a tall brunette standing by his said, eyeing his coffee with sudden interest.

“Can I fucking help you?”

“Oh, sorry, that’s just… A lot of sugar” Mickey glared at him and he could notice that the guy flinched away

“So what, you the sugar police? I like my coffee sweet” He said, raising his eyebrows, silently telling the man to go away

“Not a problem.” The brunette smirked “You’re the new english teacher right? I’m Todd, I teach chemistry”

“Yep. That’s me”

He huffed out and turned away, decided on ignoring the guy, but the latter seemed too interested in Mickey to take a hint and go away. At first, he thought the man was looking at him because he thought Mickey didn’t belong there, with the knuckle tattoos and the rude demeanour, but as he stood there drinking his coffee, he started to wonder if the look in his eyes meant something else.

“So, where did you come from?” He asked, pulling Mickey away from his thoughts

“Philladelphia.”

“Oh, I’m from California.” He flashed a bright, large, smile wanted to roll his eyes cause that was too fucking obvious, but he didn’t due to the fact that he was making an effort to be more like a teacher and less like, well, him.

“That’s nice.” He hated California.

He took larger gulps of his coffee, even burning his tongue a bit, trying to finish it faster. Todd was a good loking guy, the kind that seemed too good looking to be interested actually. He could see his muscles under his button down shirt and he had a tie a little loose on his neck, adding to the whole good boy look, and that was working for him. He was sure the students tried to jump his bones all the time, but he probably didn’t indulge in this kind of stuff, he seemed to be too much of a good guy, unlike Mickey apparently.

“Oh God, I can’t stand this talk anymore” Todd said, averting his eyes from a group of teachers he was staring at

“What talk?”

“There’s a dance next month, organized by the students, and well, the last one didn’t end up in the best terms, so they are trying to come up with contingency strategies”

“They still do this stupid dance shit around here? It was always so fucking lame, at some point spiking the punch isn’t that interesting anymore”

“You went here?” Todd asked, frowning

“Unfortunelly, yes. Southside, born and raised.” Mickey finished his coffee, setting it on the counter and walking to the door when he heard it.

There was a loud sound of something heavy crashing the wall, and screams in the hall. Great, he thought, a stupid student fight. He walked out the door and pushed the kids in front of him out of his way, intent on going straight to his classroom and getting ready for class, ‘cause he couldn’t be bothered with this bullshit.

“I’ll fucking kill you” He heard one of the boys shout. He knew that voice. Weirdly, he knew that voice a little too well already, he’s been dreaming about that voice the whole weekend.

So, he turned around and was met with the sight of a very pissed off Ian, throwing punches at another kid, who was pinned down on the floor. It didn’t look like he was going to stop and Mickey felt scared for the other boy who barely could take a hit at the redhead, besides, the crowd only seemed to add to the whole thing, encouraging the fight. The other boy pushed Ian off of him and landed a punch to his jaw, causing the redhead to flinch, and that was the moment Mickey decided to step in, suddenly extremely pissed off.

“Jesus” He mumbled, rolling his eyes, realizing what an idiot for Ian Gallagher he was becoming. “Get out of my fucking way”

He pushed through the rest of the students, and reached down, trapping the boy’s neck between his arms and pulling him away from Ian, who was still looking very unpleased on the floor. The boy was still kicking at the redhead’s direction, fighting Mickey’s grip, so the older man used his free hand to hold the students left arm behind his back, using enough force so that it hurt, in order to make it stop.

“What the fuck is going on here?” He yelled

“OW, OW, fuck” The boy started squirming on his arms “I’ll stop, I’ll stop” Mickey eyed him warily, but let him go, standing between the two boys

“What the hell, Gallagher?” He huffed out, staring at Ian with annoyance, but at the moment he noticed the had a busted lip and saw a bruise starting to form around his right eye, along with the red marks on his neck, Mickey’s eyes turned soft. He was worried, and he could tell that the panting teenager in front of him noticed it, since Ian looked at him with kindness, silently telling him that it was ok. He shook the thought out of his head and sighed “You’re not allowed to fight on school property, fuckheads. Principal’s office, now.” He said, looking at the two boys

The student at his left rolled his eyes but complied, nodding, but Ian seemed to have other plans

“It was his fucking fault” The redhead looked at him, scowling.

“I don’t care whose fault it was, It’s school policy, now stop wasting my time”

“I need to talk to you Mr. Milkovich”

“What about kid?”

“You know what about.” Ian said softly, looking directly in his eyes, causing Mickey to hold his breath and look away.

He couldn’t believe Ian was doing this to him now, only he could because it sounded exactly like something he would do, with his weird necessity to control every situation around him. Mickey felt like he was too exposed, and bit on his lip before opening his mouth to give him a heated answer when the redhead gave him a sly smile

“About the paper that I’m working on for you class, remember? The one for extra credit? You said you would look at it today and I actually did it, so maybe I could show it to you before I head to the principal’s office. Since I’ll take a shot and say I won’t be attending you class today” Mickey let out a deep breath that he didn’t even know he was holding and nodded at Ian

“All right, Gallagher, but I’m escorting your ass over there afterwards myself.” He answered and Ian smirked at his direction

“Sure thing, teach”

“You can go now, dickhead” He said to the other student who was standing there, apparently waiting for Ian. The boy simply nodded and turned around, walking away. “Come with me, Gallagher.”

Mickey still had about ten minutes before his class started, but he couldn’t take Ian to his classroom because there were probably a few students there already. He mentioned for the redhead to follow him and walked up the stairs to the second floor, trying his best to stop himself from looking at Ian or leaning closer to him, since he didn’t seem to be able to stop himself when he was around the boy. The hallways of the second floor were mostly empty, but there were still a few students. Mickey opened the door to a classroom he knew for sure that was going to be empty that period and walked inside, Ian on his heels. When the redhead closed the door behind him, Mickey turned around, studying his face carefully.

“Hey.” Ian said under his breath, fighting a smirk on his lips since he knew that Mickey was all but amused. There was a spark in his eyes that the brunette didn’t remember seeing before, like he was oddly calm but at the same time defiant.

“Hey? What’s the matter with you?” He said, shaking his head

“What do you mean?” The younger man asked, while walking towards the back of the room, away from the door window and leaning against the wall, making himself comfortable.

“I mean why were you going all Tony Montana on that kid first thing in the morning? He looked like a walking pool of blood, Ian”

“Jesus, Mickey” Ian said, rolling his eyes “It really wasn’t my fault. I mean, I did threw the first punch…”

“And how is that not your fault, smartass?”

“Calm down, you're not my father Mickey” He answered, popping his lips and earning a middle finger from Mickey. “Look…” he started, letting out a quiet laugh “The guy is a jerk ok? He wouldn’t stop harassing my friend, Jenny, telling her some disgusting shit and I don’t really keep my cool in the mornings. Then, he grabbed her ass, so I pushed him off of her and he..”

“He what?” Mickey furrowed his browns

“Called me a faggot. So I lost it ok?” The redhead answered, looking at the ceiling.

He did not make an habit out of going to school hooked on coke, but when he did he handled it pretty well. No one never suspected anything and he never acted much diferrently than he usually does, maybe a bit sharper and confident but that was it. He could handle the drugs, that was not the problem, but at the same time the redhead was sure that he could have hold himself back if it weren’t for the impulsivity that came with it. The thing is, he wasn’t looking forward to going to the principal’s office since his record wasn’t exactly clean and he knew he was going to get a least a week of detention, so he was currently cursing himself for being stupid while clenching his fingers. He didn’t notice Mickey until the man was right in front of him, reaching for his hand, he lowered his head and looked in his eyes

“Does it hurt?” The brunette asked, taking Ian’s right hand on his, examining his bloody knuckles closely. The boy flinched, but shook his head

“No.” That answered earned him an unimpressed look from Mickey, which he found amusing, so he smiled softly “I mean, yeah, but it’s ok… I’ve been way worst”

“Hmm…” He let go of his hand and reached out for his student’s face, running his fingers softly through his cheek, touching the skin around his eyes with his fingertips.

“What about here?” Ian was suddenly very aware of Mickey’s proximity and the way his touch felt on his skin, the way the older man was looking at him, with so much care and tenderness in his eyes made him fell all warm and fuzzy inside. He reached up and circled Mickey’s wrist with his long fingers.

“Hey, I’m fine all right, hurts a bit but it will go away” He answered softly

“Yeah..” The brunette said, running his thumb through the boy’s split bottom lip. “Just try to say out of trouble ok?”

All Ian could think about was pulling that tumb into his mouth, and circling his tongue around it. Mickey had a weird effect on his, it was like he couldn’t get enough. Sensing his student’s intentions, the older man pulled away.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“Huh?”

“I presume you actually had something to talk to me about, since that was what you said.” He answered, changing his demeanor and sitting on a table

“Oh, that? I just wanted to see you actually, missed ya.”

“Ian…”

“What? Haven’t seen you all weekend” He walked closer to Mickey, placing his hands on the brunette’s knees, leaning in closer “Wanted to get you alone”

“Yeah, you made it clear” He breathed heavily, leaning away for a bit when he felt Ian’s hands wandering up his thighs, stopping at his waist

“I thought you wanted to see me.” Mickey look up and stared into his eyes, feeling instantly awful for the way he was dodging him. Ian looked hurt, like he was being rejected, and, well, even if that was what Mickey was trying to do, wasn’t what he wanted to.

“I do.” The redhead smiled and pulled him closer, standing in between his legs, tightening the grip on his waist “But Ian”

“But what, Mick? No more this ‘you’re my student’ bullshit, ‘cause clearly that didn’t turn out well.”

“You know you ARE my student, right?” He looked at Ian, raising his left eyebrow, the boy laughed lowly

“I bet I could teach you a few things myself, though” He reached down and grabbed Mickey’s ass, squeezing it, causing the other man to jump

“Dork.” He sighed “Not here.”

“So… Where?” The redhead asked, placing his soft lips on Mickey’s throat, sucking lightly, running his tongue over the fading love bite that he remembered leaving there. Mickey let out a soft whimper and crossed his legs over the redhead’s ass, pulling him closer “We could go to my house” He could feel the younger man’s half hard cock rutting against his, and bit on his bottom lip, trying to clear his head, which only encouraged Ian to keep up the pace and start rolling his hips

“Too risky.” He answered, leaning into the touch and wrapping his hands around Ian’s neck. “We need to talk.”

“You keep saying that.”

“I’m serious… Shit” He moaned when he felt Ians swirl his tongue around his earlobe and suck it into his mouth

“Okay, let’s talk.”

“Not now, I’m late for class” Mickey sighed, pushing Ian away. The redhead pouted and backed off, but kept his grip on the brunette’s waist

“I like you, Mickey.”

“I like you too. But if we’re going to do this, we need some rules”

“So we’re going to do this?” He asked, wide grin spreading around his face, Mickey chuckled in response, reaching in to run his fingers through Ian’s hair.

He looked at the boys pink lips, and couldn’t keep himself from pushing his own lips against it, anxious to taste the boy. It was a sweet kiss, so different from the ones they shared on The White Swallow, hungry, impatient. He ran his tongue over the split lip, tasting a bit of blood but he didn’t care, humming into the kiss. Ian let out a soft moan and reached for Mickey’s neck, pulling him in closer, keeping his grip on the other man’s waist. He pushed his tongue inside Mickey’s mouth and he let him, welcoming it, eager to feel Ian again. But, too soon for both of them, the raven haired man pulled away, placing a soft peck against Ian’s lips and reaching down to release himself from Ian’s grip.

“Yeah, if you want to.” He smiled

“Hell yeah I want to.”

“I think I got it, Jesus, keep it in your pants” He chuckled, jumping away from the desk

“That’s the last thing I intend to do, Mr. Milkovich” Mickey rolled his eyes at the name choice

“You’re going to have to.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m establishing a no sex rule” He said, grinning. Ian’s eyes looked like they were about to jump out of his head

“On what grounds?”

“On the grounds of ‘you’re still sixteen and I don’t want to go to jail’”

“You know that even when I turn seventeen that’s not going to stop being a problem right?”

“Yes, genius. At least I’ll feel lest shittier about myself.” Mickey sighed and looked away

“Hey, we’re not doing anything wrong.” Ian came closer, reaching for Mickey one more time, and the older man leaned into his embrace “I like you, you like me, you didn’t know you were going to be my teacher when we met. Plus, it feels right”

“Hm”

“Doesn’t it?” Ian pulled away to look into Mickey’s eyes, and the shorter man smiled at him

“It does” He leaned in and pecked Mickey on the lips, pulling away before they started anything again

“Well, it’s only one week and three days, who’s counting?” The redhead smirked, letting Mickey out of his grasp

“You, apparently.” He answered laughing, but looked away, suddenly looking serious again “We still need to talk though, maybe we could go out this week?”

“Yeah? I’d like that” Ian smiled

“All right”

“Like a date?” Ian said in a teasing tone, but surprised himself realizing that he actually wouldn’t mind a date with Mickey

“Can’t you never leave things alone, Gallagher?”

“No”

“You wanna go on a date?”

“Why? You askin’ me out on a date?”

“No, I’m asking if you want me to ask you out on a date”

“That’s not fair, Mickey.” The redhead answered, biting his bottom lip

“Fine. It doesn’t matter. You free tonight?” Ian rubbed his chin, thinking it over, he had a shift at the Kash and Grab but that was over at7pm.

“Yeah, I am”

“Good. I’ll pick you up and we are going to hang out.” Ian rolled his eyes

“Is that what you kids are calling it these days?” The redhead asked, teasing

“Oh, shut up smartass. I got to go, I’m already late. Get to the principal’s office though, It will look weird if anyone finds out I let you off the hook. Even though the fucker deserved it.”

“Yeah, no problem.” He answered, giving Mickey a tight smile

“All right, see you later, Gallagher.” He turned around and walked to the door

“Hey”

“Hum?”

Ian stood there, beaming, looking at him with those green eyes that Mickey was convinced, could get him to do anything, and he looked so pretty, innocent, in a certain way. He didn’t know if he should feel bad for looking at the boy that way.

“I’m looking forward to our date, Mr. Milkovich” He said, with a devious smirk that wiped away all the resembleance of innocence in him. The way he was looking at Mickey, through hungry eyes, got him thinking that maybe Ian Gallagher did have something he could teach him, and if there was something Mickey was fund of, was learning. He only shook his head, laughing lightly as he walked out the door. _What the hell was he doing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> *moya solnishka: russian for my little sun


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update but my life has been a huge mess... I'm not abbandoning this though, I'll try to post in a regular basis. This chapter was super fun to right, I'll have the next one up by sunday. Hope you enjoy it :)

If you saw Mickey Milkovich running around the house like a mad man, trying on every single piece of clothing he owned, you would think he was nervous because he has never been on a date before, but that was not the case. Weirdly enough, he’d been on dates, he’d even had a relationship with this guy named Adam, who ended up cheating on him, but other than that he was decent enough; Mickey wouldn’t go as far as saying he was in love but he did enjoy Adam’s company, especially in bed.

If fifteen-year-old Mickey could see him now, he would definitely bust his own kneecaps, hell, even twenty-seven year old Mickey was considering that option, that shit was ridiculous. He could swear he felt butterflies flying around on his stomach and rolled his eyes while brushing his teeth, he was acting like a fucking school girl and it was getting on his nerves. He did not mean to ask Gallagher out on a date, he just wanted to spend some time with the kid, but Ian had to put a name to it, and it definitely got Mickey on edge. He wasn’t even at peace with what he was doing, the brunette knew it was pretty fucked up and that still bothered him, but staying away from Ian seemed to be ranked as the number one thing on the list of Mickey Milkovich’s lack of abilities. Now, here he was, literally feeling weak on the knees, wondering if the redhead would enjoy his idea for a date, since every time he was forced to engage in any kind of romantic gathering in his previous relationship, Adam had set it up. The thing is that it always made him incredibly uncomfortable, the nice restaurants with bills that could cover half of his rent, overpriced drinks, and waiters who looked at him as if they were expecting Mickey to rob the place, and to be honest, he could not say that it hadn’t crossed his mind once or twice.

“This is the worst idea ever” He muttered to himself as he slipped on a plain black t-shirt to go with his dark washed jeans

“I don’t know about that, but it is funny, though” Mandy yelled from her usual spot on the couch while binging another real housewives episode

“Shut up, bitch”

“So… Who’s the guy?” She stood up, carefully pausing her show before making her way towards him. “You seem to care about him”

“I don’t.”

“You sure as hell don’t act like it” She smirked in a way that Mickey knew it meant she already had him all figured out.

He wasn’t sure if it was a twin thing, or if it was simply for the fact the they grew up together in that house of horrors and had to find a way to keep communicating in silence so they wouldn’t raise Terry’s fury out of the blue. Regardless the reason, they always knew what the other was really feeling, even when they kept it to themselves in order to avoid a major war in the apartment. This time though, Mandy had a glint in her eyes like she was waiting for something great to happen, which was weird, ‘cause if you knew the Milkoviches, that wasn’t really a common mood in their household. Mickey rolled his eyes at her and grabbed his keys as he made his way out.

“Gotta go, loser.” He only heard a faint laugh as he closed the door behind him.

He was driving for about five minutes before he felt his phone vibrate inside his jacket pocket. He didn’t have to look to know who was it from, his heart seemed to be about to jump out of his chest every time he thought about Ian and it was the weirdest shit that had ever happened to him. Mickey knew the kid for a few days and even though the redhead was incredibly hot, he had never been this way over a piece of ass in his entire life, and he had banged some seriously hot dudes. Ian had something else about him that Mickey couldn’t quite wrap his finger around yet, and if the older man didn’t have a redhead kink before, he’s pretty sure he does now.

**Unknown Number, 19h45**

_Hey, just texting to make sure you know my address. 2119 Homan Avenue_

**Mickey, 21h46**

_Omw. Thought I was picking u up at work_

**Unknown Number, 19h46**

_Of course not. I had to come home and get all pretty 4 u_

**Mickey, 19h47**

_Jesus._

**Unknown Number, 19h48**

_You’ll thank me later_

**Mickey, 20h00**

_Yeah, I bet I will_

Twenty minutes later he was parking his car by the sidewalk of the Gallagher house and he started to panic. The first few minutes of the drive were fine, he was a bit nervous on the worst-case scenario, but now that he was there all sorts of possibilities started running through his head. Was he supposed to go to Ian’s door and knock? Was Ian expecting this? There was no way he was going to do this, especially since he was the redhead’s english teacher. He should text him that he was outside. Yeah. That is what he should do.

“Okay” He mumbled, taking a deep breath and pulling out a cigarette

He sat there and smoked, while he waited for his anxiety to go away because there was no way he was making a fool of himself in front of a teenager, for the love of God. Mickey was almost at the end of his smoke when he heard a tapping on the side of his window and his head shot up quickly. He stared at Ian with wide eyes while the redhead grinned at him, seeming pleased by his jumpy behavior.

Ian was standing there, leaning on the side of his car and he looked amazing. He was wearing a long sleeved dark green Henley that made his eyes even brighter and his hair look so good that all Mickey could think about was running his fingers through it. His jeans were the right kind of tight and the brunette couldn’t help but notice that they hugged the goods too obviously for it to be just a coincidence. Ian was breathtakingly beautiful and Mickey was clearly fucked, he was so mesmerized he almost swallowed the rest of his cigarette while gasping.

“Nice car.” He said, running his tongue through his bottom lip

“Yeah, get in.”

Ian made his way to the other side of the car and got in, making himself comfortable at the passenger seat.

“So… Were you going to pick me up at the door?” He asked teasingly while raising his left eyebrow “I mean, that’s kind of hot even though it’s a bit untraditional in our situation”

Mickey huffed out a laugh

“Not so eager for me to meet your family, Gallagher?” He answered.

Ian’s smile dropped as started looking in Mickey’s eyes for any sign that he had said the wrong thing and hurt his feelings.

“No, no, It’s not that… I mean, it is that. But not because of...You know…” Mickey tried to keep himself from laughing, but failed miserably

“Relax, Red, I’m joking. I was just taking some time to myself before I texted your freckled ass to come out.”

Ian sighed and rolled his eyes before pulling out his own cigarette and lighting it up.

“Dickhead.”

They drove in comfortable silence for about five minutes, which was weird for Mickey. He was usually avoided any kind of contact with people besides Mandy, he couldn’t stand just sitting by someone without talking as much as he couldn’t stand sitting by someone and talk to them. You can see why he wasn’t considered a people person, but with Ian it was different, he enjoyed the silence and the company. Of course, the younger man had other things in his mind and seemed to be unable to stay silent

“Anyway, where are we going?”

  
Mickey suddenly felt self-conscious since he did not know if he made the right choice. Ian seemed to be the kind of guy who went out clubbing or to anywhere where he could do some really gay shit with fancy drinks, but there was no way in hell Mickey would have felt comfortable doing that.

“Thought we could grab dinner” He bit his bottom lip trying to figure out if he should make a last minute change of plans but decided against it “How do you feel about burgers?”

“Yep, I knew I made the right choice when I talked to you at the coffee shop” He grinned at Mickey “Sounds perfect.”

The older man let out a sigh as he felt some of the tension on his shoulders go away

“Good. And I think ‘talk’ may be a euphemism, you were mostly drooling”

“Can you blame me?” Ian asked before slowly but certainly reaching for Mickey’s right thigh with his left hand. He ran it up and down before stopping in the middle and squeezing it lightly

“Hands off, Gallagher” Mickey ordered, but made no movement to remove Ian’s hand, staying focused on the road.

“That’s no fun”  
“You know what we talked about” Ian sighed and removed his hand from its place on Mickey’s thigh, clearly unwillingly

“Fine, teach.” Mickey shot him a very unfriendly glare and he dropped the subject, looking out of the window and paying attention on the road

It didn’t take too long for them to stop in front of a cozy looking bar that had kind of an 80’s vibe and Ian could see clearly why Mickey would enjoy this place. It wasn’t too big and the people who seemed to frequent the place looked like they couldn’t give a shit about what you did with your life, it was sort of cheap but in a really good way, Ian loved it. The older man started explaining to him that he used to come here when he was younger and still lived at his old house on the Southside while they made their way inside

“I don’t know man, I needed a place to come that wasn’t on the Southside so I could get away from my dad and besides the fact that I hated the Northside, I also couldn’t afford it. I found out about this place when I was fifteen, showed up here around three in the morning, too drunk to realize where I was, and asked for a burger. Best decision I ever made man, there’s no better burger in all fucking Chicago”

Ian was beaming with the new information he was getting from Mickey, also from the thought of a fifteen-year-old little thug finding a safe place away from all the shit in his life. He wasn’t going to bring it up, but the stories he heard about Terry Milkovich made Frank seem like the father of the year. Moreover, he couldn’t be happier about the choice of venue, Mickey brought him to a place that meant something to him, and even though it was kind of scary that the older man seemed comfortable enough to do this, it also felt right.

“Do they have milkshakes?”

“Do they have...? Are you fucking kidding me, Red? What do you take me for? Of course they have fucking milkshakes”  
“Did anyone ever tell you, you swear a lot for an english teacher”

“Fuck me, Gallagher” He answered, taking his seat on a booth by the end of the bar

“Gladly” The redhead answered jokingly, but the glint of fire in his eyes gave Mickey the certainty that he wasn’t actually joking.

They were interrupted by a rude woman in her fifty’s that seemed rather amused by the scene in front of her. She had sandy blonde her and smeared red lipstick on her bottom teeth, but she kept smirking at Mickey as if she knew a secret of his.

“Your usual, Milkovich?”

“Sure, Glenda, and throw in the hot wings as well”

“And you?” She asked, nodding at Ian with her pen. He looked at the menu and pursed his lips trying to make a decision

“Could I have the turkey burger on the rye bread and a vanilla milkshake, please?”

 She looked at him like he had three heads, and he was pretty sure he must have been the first person ever to ask for that burger since the place first opened. Glenda wrote his order quickly and walked away, not before tapping Mickey on the head with a notebook and shooting him a dirty look

“You never come here anymore, fuckface”

“Shut up woman, I was living in another fucking state”

“Excuses, that’s all I hear”

After she went away to place their orders, Mickey turned around and stared at him like he was disgusted

“What the fuck man, a turkey burger, really?” Ian laughed while he played with a straw

“Turkey tastes good alright, besides, I gotta watch my figure”

“No, you do not.” Mickey replied, clearly checking Ian out with a skeptic look on his face

“Still a dancer, though. What’s the usual, may I ask?” He asked with a grin

“It’s a double cheeseburger with bacon, onion rings, barbecue sauce and tomato, none of those fancy shit they put on burgers nowadays. Plus, I always go for the chocolate milkshake ‘cause vanilla isn’t even a flavor ya know?”  
“Vanilla is totally a flavor, Mickey”

“You’re just defending yourself”

Ian laughed at the way the conversation was flowing. He still couldn’t believe he got Mickey to go out with him, there was no way his day could get better. Well, there was, but Mickey didn’t seem very keen in letting that happen, but that was ok, he could wait for a bit if it was for this amazing man sitting across from him.

“Will you stop mocking my palate choices? This is no way to start a first date. Maybe you can start with that at our fourth or fifth, it would be more fitting.”

“What makes you so sure there’s going to be a fourth date, though guy?”  
“I got a sixth sense for this kind of thing”

“You do, do you?” Mickey answered, licking his lips

“Yes, I do.”

Ian reached for his legs and entangled them around his own, no longer being able to keep a safe distance from Mickey, and the older man let him, enjoying the proximity as much as the redhead. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ian’s phone started ringing and their bubble busted.

“Sorry.” He said before looking down at the screen and sighing loudly “What, Lip?”

Mickey heard Ian talk with this Lip person for about two minutes before he finally hung up and turned his whole attention back to Mickey, smiling at him sheepishly

“That was my brother. Fucker wanted me to go with him to this fight tonight”

“You like watching fights?”

“As much as the next guy. But that’s not it, Lip’s pretty good at it so we go to this place on the Northside that’s supposed to be some kind of underground hipster bullshit, so he can kick some rich kid’s ass and we can get the bet money”

Mickey laughed lightly, remembering that he used to do the same thing when he was Ian’s age, but instead of beating the shit out of Northside kids he had to make his money in ghetto fights and he had quite a few scars to prove it

“Told him he could take Karen to do it”

“I used to do the same thing you know, but down at the Southside”  
“Shit gets pretty brutal around there”  
“Don’t I know?” Ian looked a bit sad at his answer so he smiled widely to lighten the mood “I did win most of the times, though.”

“That right?”  
“Hell yeah, juvie did me good, there was no way no one was taking me down” Ian grinned at him, suddenly wanting more than ever to find out everything he possibly could about his teacher.

“So, what about family? I know your dad is dead, but you have siblings right?” He asked carefully, Mickey sighed before answering but he didn’t seem upset

“Who in the south side doesn’t have siblings, man? I live with my sister Mandy, the bitch is the biggest pain in my ass but we get along, she’s my twin actually”

“No way you have a twin.” Ian dropped his mouth open, actually surprised with the revelation “God wouldn’t give the same family that amount of beauty all at once”

“Well, that’s because I’m way more good looking.”  
“I’ll have to be the judge of that”

“Maybe I’ll show you a picture sometime.”  
“Ouch.”  
“It’s the first date, Gallagher, don’t get ahead of yourself.”  
“Okay” Ian answered with a chuckle “So… Anyone besides her?”

“We have an older brother, Iggy, you must’ve heard of him. We hang out some times, but I’m not that close to him, he lives with his new wife now.”  Mickey was surprising himself with the easy way the words were leaving his mouth, was he actually making small talk? Siblings talk can be considered small talk, right? Why wasn’t it bothering him? “What about you?”

“What? If I have siblings?” Mickey nodded and Ian let out a loud laugh “I’m a Gallagher, man, there are probably enough of us to form a football team by now. I have five siblings, Fiona is the oldest and she raised us all pretty much by herself. And then there’s Lip, who I told you about, he’s the closest to me. Then me, Debbie, Carl, and Liam, who’s still a toddler.”

“That’s a hell a lot of people man”

“You say that now, try living in a house with all of them.  
“No, thank you” Mickey answered laughing “What about your parents?”

“Runaway mom, pops around once in a while to drop another kid, and deadbeat alcoholic dad. The usual.”

“I hear you.”

“You probably heard of my father anyway”

“Wait, is it Frank?”  
“The one and only”  
“Fuck, man” Mickey let out a loud laugh when he realized he actually did know Ian’s father “Fucking Frank. Can’t believe he’s still alive”  
“Oh, trust me, the man is like a cockroach” the redhead answered with a grin

The food arrived and Ian could have sworn he had never seen someone so excited about a meal before. They dug into the food and despite Mickey’s constant rambling about Ian’s burger not really being a burger, the redhead thought it was one of the best things he had ever put inside his mouth. They split the wings and kept throwing each other playful glances while they ate quietly. Ian even tried to get a taste of Mickey’s milkshake a few times, receiving mean looks from the older man every time, until he finally caved and let Ian try out the rich chocolate blend, ‘cause he seemed to be a sucker for the kid. He never thought he would find out they had so many things in common, it made Mickey feel comfortable and understood, like he could talk about anything with Ian and the redhead wouldn’t judge him immediately, he may even come to understand Mickey’s fucked up history. He wasn’t getting ahead of himself, he knew they were getting to know each other and he had to keep reminding himself that Ian was his student and that he should be careful, but he couldn’t help but wonder. Even though Mickey was beaming on the familiarities between them, what he liked the most were the differences. Ian was so bright and cheerful, he could easily charm anyone and the little fucker knew it. Besides, he had this whole demeanor that you couldn’t fake, the guy looked like he just walked out of a Abercrombie & Fitch catalogue, but simultaneously not over the top and being able to stand out when compared to literally any other guy in the world. Mickey was gone.

“So, what do you say we play a game?” Mickey said when they finished their food.

“A sex game?” Ian answered, smirking as he chewed on his last french fry, making Mickey roll his eyes

“Very sexy, Gallagher, but no. I was thinking we could play some pool.”  
“Lead the way.”

 

* * *

  
Mickey goes to the bar and orders two beers for them, and then makes his way to the pool table. He setsup the game and looks at Ian expectantly.

“You wanna break?”

“Nah, you go first”  
Mickey shrugs and grabs his cue stick, leaning over the table so he can take his shot. He pockets two balls and turns around, staring at Ian with a smug look. “I call solids” The redhead nods and leans against the counter, taking a sip at his beer

Mickey leans over the table again to line up his shot, and he can feel Ian’s eyes burning into the denim of his jeans. It’s almost too much to be able to concentrate, but luckily for Mickey he could play pool with his eyes closed so he pockets another solid.

“Well done, Mick” Ian says as he approaches him, placing his hands on the older man’s hips “You know, you look good when you bend over like that”  Mickey lets out a shaky laugh but unconsciously presses back into Ian’s warmth

“I bet you think so, huh?” He rolls his hips tentatively and gasps when he feel Ian’s half hard dick.

The redhead leans in and kissed the side of Mickey’s neck gently, trailing kisses from his collarbone to the spot behind his ear.

“Get off, firecrotch. I know what you’re trying to do” The brunette complains and wiggles himself out of the younger man’s hold “It’s not going to work”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Milkovich” Ian replies, but walks away from Mickey anyway, letting him concentrate.

He lines up and takes the shot, but misses it, dragging a chuckle out of Ian

“We all know whose fault that was.” He complains, taking two sips of his beer and waiting patiently for Ian to grab his cue stick

“You’re like a grumpy old man you now?” The redhead laughs lowly, walking to the other side of the table “I didn’t know I could distract you so much”  
“I find that hard to believe somehow”

“What do you say we kick things up a bit?” Ian cocked an eyebrow at him while he toyed with his stick

“What do you mean?” Mickey leaned on the table, watching Ian with careful eyes

“I mean we should play a sex game” Ian said, smirking

“We talked about it, firecrotch. You’re going to have to keep it in your pants. One week, three days, right?”

“Now, who’s counting?”

“I’m starting to wonder if I should wait till you graduate, that’s probably more reasonable”

Ian shoots him a desperate glare that almost makes him laugh, as if he was going to be able to keep seeing him without fucking him for so long, the redhead acted like walking sex, he was probably already with blue balls. 

“Okay, maybe we can play a question game? Each ball I sink I get to ask you a question and vice-versa?”

“I think I may be leaning towards the sex game” Mickey answered quickly. Getting personal wasn’t his thing, and he was pretty sure he already got personal enough for the first date.

“Oh, come on Mick, I promise we can stick to the light stuff. No heavy background checks”    
“Thought you wanted to play a sex game”

“I do. But now I feel like getting to know you better”

Ian studied his face trying to understand his change of heart, but decided he shouldn’t play with his luck and looked away, waiting for Mickey’s answer

He felt like he could trust Ian, but it did not mean he actually trusted him, and the little things about him weren’t something that anyone knew. The big things, sure, many people knew, and knew better than to talk about it due to them being fucking terrifying. 

 “Okay then” The older man sighed

“Wait, we can still ask sexual questions though, right?” Ian asked, smirk growing wider

“Just take your shot, gingerbread”

 “You really have a thing for my red hair don’t you?”

“Maybe.”

Ian leaned over the table, angled his stick and took a shot, sinking a stripped ball on the left corner. He looked up at Mickey and he could see the man visibly gulping, so he smiled kindly and decided to take it easy

“What’s your favorite movie?”  
“Really, Gallagher? That’s all you can come up with?”

“I’m going easy on you”  
“Ok. Under Siege”  
“What? No way dude”

“Segal has a bad ass pony tail, man” Mickey replies while reaching for his beer “Go on”

Ian takes another shot and pockets two balls

“Alright. Tell me about your first time” The older man rolled his eyes at him

“First, what’s the matter with you kids and the sex thing? Second, that’s not even a question”

“Not a kid, Mick. And let me rephrase it. When was it?”

“I was twelve.”  
“And who was it with?”

“That’s another question”  
“I pocketed two balls.” Mickey bit his bottom lip and seemed to be deciding if  he’d tell the truth or not.

“It was with this girl at school, Angie. She was a bit of a slut, but I liked her.”

“A girl?” Ian cocked an eyebrow “Really?”  
“Yeah, man.” The brunette finished his bear and gestured for another one

“Are you bi?” The question earned a loud laugh from Mickey, but he answered anyway

“No way, man. Tits give me the creeps. I guess I didn’t even know back then, anyway, it was hard enough to be gay on the Southside without having a fag basher for a father.”

“So, when did you know?”

“I think I’m being too generous over here. Take your shot, princess.”

Ian smirked at him and made his way around the table so he could take a better shot, but he missed.

“Seem to be out of your game Gallagher.” After Mickey sank another solid, he turned back to Ian “What’s the last thing you shoplifted?”  
“That’s a fun question, but why are you asking me that?”  
“You can figure out a lot about a person based on their shoplifting tendencies.”  
“That is if I shoplift.”  
“Dude, you’re Southside. Even if you don’t, you have before.”

“Lube. And rolling papers” Mickey laughed at his answer and went to take another shot

“That’s so obvious, Red.”

He missed his shot and grabbed them their new beers. Ian sank two stripped balls once again.

“Okay.” He seemed to be thinking it over “If you could choose a fictional place to go, at any place in time where that would be?”

“Easy. Willy Wonka’s chocolate factory.”

Ian busted out laughing and almost spit some of his beer.

“Are you fucking kidding me, man?”  
“Have you ever seen the amount of candy they have in that place?”  
“Well, yeah. But you could choose literally anywhere”  
“What can I say? I like my candy”  
“I thought you would give me a standard english teacher answer, like I don’t know, some Shakespeare bullshit”

“You really need to catch up on your reading, and I’m not exactly a Shakespeare fan.”

“Tell me something no one knows about yourself”

“Again, that’s not even a question”

“What’s something no one knows about yourself?” Ian grinned around the beer he was drinking and stared at Mickey intently. The older man sighed and runned his thumb through his bottom lip, a trait Ian was quickly catching on that meant Mickey was nervous about something.

“I don’t know, Red… People don’t really know stuff about me anyway”

“Then just tell me anything.”  
“I’m a pretty awesome power bottom” He said with a smirk

“Oh, please, as if I already didn’t know that already. And every other guy you’ve ever fucked.”

“I’m glad to see you think highly of me, Gallagher.”  
“I’m hoping you won’t disappoint”

“I won’t.”

They could feel the tension growing, but still weren’t able to look away. Ian’s gaze seemed to be tearing into Mickey’s lips, and then, his eyes. All he could think about was that Mickey had the prettiest and bluest eyes he had ever seen, and he swore he could look at them all day long.

“You’re running away from the question, Mick.”   
“Take your next shot, Gallagher.”  

Ian looked disappointed, but he decided It was best to let it go, he felt like he was pushing too far and he didn’t want to make Mickey feel uncomfortable. He took the shot and missed it.

Mickey downed the rest of his beer and leaned over, pocketing two balls  at the same time.

“When’s the last time you had a vivid sex dream?” He asked, running his tongue over his bottom lip. He was pretty sure that it was a bad idea to ask this question, but he was desperate to lighten the mood after running away from Ian’s last question. Besides, he really did want to know.

“Look at you, Mr. Milkovich, what a dirty boy” Mickey rolled his eyes and just waited for Ian to answer “Last night.”

“Yeah?” The redhead nodded “What about?”  
“You”

“Tell me about it”

“You only had two questions, Mick.” Ian answered, finishing his beer and walking in Mickey’s direction

The older man didn’t answer, but he silently leaned over the table and sank another ball, looking up at Ian expectantly and raising an eyebrow. The redhead smirked at him in a knowing way before answering.

“It was my birthday, and my house was finally empty, which is a rarity.” He started, making his way towards Mickey “We were at the couch, some dumb movie was playing but I wouldn’t know which one, ‘cause I was definitely not paying attention.” He ran his hands through Mickey’s side as he pressed himself against the older man’s back. “You were riding my cock, clenching around it so good I thought I was going to die.” Ian reached under his shirt and started drawing circles on the brunette’s skin, while moving up and pinching a nipple with his left hand

“Ian…”

“Don’t you wanna hear the rest, huh?” Mickey sighed, but relaxed into Ian’s hold while the redhead peppered his neck with wet kisses “You were such a good boy, bouncing up and down my dock, making those sweet little noises, taking it so good.” Mickey moaned lightly and adjusted himself inside his jeans, which made Ian chuckle darkly against his neck, and press his obvious bulge closer to the older man’s ass. “We didn’t last long, you know?”

“No?” Mickey asked, rolling his hips against Ian, no longer feeling in control to stop himself.

“Nuh-huh.” Ian looked around, checking once more to make sure that no one was in the pool table area and reached down, grabbing Mickey over his pants and squeezing his dick lightly

“Jesus, Gallagher.”

“You came all over our stomachs, completely untouched” Ian almost stuttered, feeling an overwhelming desire for the older man, but trying to control himself. “You think you can do that for me, Mick? Show me you only need my cock?”

“Hmm… I can try”

“Yeah? You’re a size queen aren’t you? I could tell from the way you swallowed my dick that day at the White Swallow”  
“Fuck… Guess I am”  
“That’s good. I woke up dripping in sweat you know? Covered in my own come, and all I could think about was that I got to see you first thing in the morning, even though it was torture ‘cause I couldn’t touch you.” He started moving his hand faster against Mickey’s cock, dragging a sweet little moan from the brunette.

“Ian…” Mickey mumbled more firmly and reached down to grab Ian’s hand, making him retreat.

“Not here?” Ian asked, clearly flustered and sporting a major hard on

“Not yet.”

“You wanna finish the game?” Ian asked with a smirk, leaning against the table and eyeing Mickey from head to toe

“I think that would be dangerous, how about we call it a tie?”  
“I don’t know, you taking me home now?”

“If you want to.” Mickey started, but he could see in the boy’s eyes that it was the last thing he wanted “I wanted to show you another place though, if you’re up for it.”

Ian’s eyes brightened at the prospect of spending more time with Mickey. It wasn’t even the incredible sexual tension they had going on but everything around the man felt amazing.

“Are you taking me on a tour of all your favorite places?” Ian asked, reaching for him slowly, a huge grin on his face “That’s so romantic”

“Fuck off, firecrotch” Mickey answered with a laugh, but pulled Ian closer on his arms “I think you could say something like that.”

“Then I’m in.” He leaned closer and gave Mickey a sweet peck on the lips, which Mickey returned with enthusiasm.

“Let’s go then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no smut in this one, my bad... But the date isn't over yet so there's still hope! Let me know if you guys liked this one


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SUCK! I KNOWWW!   
> I've been meaning to work on this fic, but I had a major writer's block and I kept rewriting this chapter until I was happy with it. Still not too happy, but I think It will do.   
> I'm feeling awesome today because of last night's episode so HAPPY ENDGAME TO US, we deserve it guys   
> With that, I'll leave you to the chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it :)

 

“So, are you taking me to the library?” Ian asked when Mickey started driving. The redhead couldn’t keep the grin out of his face no matter how much he tried. He loved spending time with Mickey, and though the way he was feeling was scaring him senseless, It was also the best thing he has ever felt.

Mickey scoffed and rolled his eyes while taking a turn to the left.

“That’s probably the most generic thing you could ask an english teacher man”

“But are you?”

“No.” Mickey answered, letting out a low chuckle “When I was your age you couldn’t catch me dead reading a book, I had a natural repulse to all things school related. Also, didn’t really see the point. I lived in Philadelphia for almost ten years, so all my favorite places in Chicago are still the same they used to be when I was about your age.”

“Tell me about them.”

“Well, there’s not much to tell, really. I pretty much hated the city back then. Probably had good reasons to. I had a few places I would go to when I wanted to get away, but most of them aren’t really 'hang out' material.”

“How so?" Ian asked, chuckling under his breath at Mickey's inability to call it a date

Mickey sighed and bit his bottom lip while wondering how could he be feeling so comfortable around Ian, he’s never been the talkative type, especially when it came to people he dated. Well, he mostly didn’t date, he had a boyfriend once, sure, but besides him there where only fuck buddies and faceless guys at clubs with good enough dicks that he could hop on. He never talked about his life, and here he was, first date and spilling his guts to his high school student, what a mess. All it takes is a smile from the perky redhead and Mickey feels safe enough to share. Of course he wasn’t planning on filling Ian in on the horrors of his past; He wasn’t about to start talking about the gang violence, the pistol whipping and the beatings he had to take from his father, the way his heart ached every time he remembered Terry put his hands on his little sister and he didn’t do anything. He hoped he could keep the darkest part of him as far away from Ian as he could, but he couldn’t help but feel like talking to the redhead was easy, he didn’t mind it at all.

“Well… I mostly hung out at this abandoned building not far from your house, used to shoot some targets and get drunk you know. It was a nice place to go if I didn’t want to be found, even though it was a real dump. There was this old cinema almost out of the southside that was always playing old horror movies too, I liked it there, the staff was cool and it was always empty. They used to do this long ass marathons and I’d just go, get high, and mindlessly watch it.”

Ian’s face lit up at the thought of a grumpy teenage Mickey eating candy at the back of a movie theater, he couldn’t think of anything sweeter than that.

“So you taking me there?”  
“Nah. They tore it down ‘couple years ago. It was a dump anyway” 

Ian smiled in a way that seemed apologetic to him. “That’s a shame; I wish I could see it.”

“Not missing much, man.” Mickey muttered as he lit a cigarette “Why don’t you tell me about your favorite places?” Ian smiled and leaned in, reaching for the cigarette and touching Mickey’s fingers lightly.

“Don’t think I really got any. I always wished I could see the stars you know, but Chicago is always so fucking hazy that you almost never get to see anything.”

“That might be the gayest shit you’ve ever said to me.”

“Yeah, says the power bottom” He answers, over a light chuckle

“Liking what I like don’t make me a bitch.”

“So, where are you taking me anyway?”

 

* * *

 

 

“When you said you wanted to take me somewhere I got to say this is not what I expected”

They were standing in the dugouts, overlooking the baseball field. Mickey was fidgety; in all honesty, he didn’t know why he took him there anyway. He hung out a lot there when he was a kid, and then later when he was a teenager. It was far enough that Terry couldn’t find him right away, and close enough that he could get home fast if he really needed to. It was also always empty, which was a plus on Mickey’s book since he was never one for liking other people’s company, with rare exceptions. He didn’t really have a reason for taking Ian there, he just didn’t want the night to end and the thought of bringing him home was problematic enough due to the fact that he was trying not to fuck him, but there was also the Mandy factor. However, he wasn’t going to tell Ian that, he wasn’t going to tell him that the thought of dropping him off for the night made his stomach turn because he wanted to be near him so bad. He wanted to know everything about him and hang on to every minute they had together. That was not only gay as shit, but also creepy as hell and he wasn’t about to add stalking to his list of felonies, so he chose the simple answer.

“I know it’s a bit unusual but you did seem excited to see my favorite places, and this one is pretty much the only other one that I could show you right now.”

“I believe I said I thought it was romantic.” Ian answered turning to face Mickey with a sly grin on his face.

“Mickey Milkovich, undisclosed hopeless romantic, right.” Mickey scoffed, pointing at himself with an unimpressed look on his face.

“Well, I guess that makes me one very lucky boy” Ian ignored Mickey’s sarcasm and  closed the distance between them, placing his hands on Mickey’s waist and pressing himself against him.

It was actually pretty nice that night. It was chilly, but not freezing, and they got to enjoy a cozy feeling wrapped up in each other, basking in the heat radiating from their bodies. There weren’t many clouds either, even if it wasn’t exactly a clear sky, they could even see a star or two in the distance, trying to outshine the lights of the city. The grass  was green and it was so quiet out there that they could easily forget that they were in the middle of the southside, without the loud police sirens, gunshots and usual noises that were comforting to them. All they could hear in that moment were the sounds of each other breathing, and Ian would not rather be anywhere else in the world.

Mickey looked up at the taller man, gave him a sweet smile and the redhead’s heart was suddenly beating so fast that he felt ashamed because he was sure that Mickey could feel it, which he could tell by the amused smirk that appeared on his face a few seconds later. He couldn’t help himself though, with those pretty blue eyes looking up at him, they were almost shining and he wondered if Mickey knew how easy it was to get lost in them. The older man was very expressive and you could easily tell what he was thinking just by looking at his eyebrows, but those eyes… Ian had a feeling he didn’t let just anyone gaze into them like this, there was so much history behind them and he could feel it, they were sad, but in a beautiful way. In a way that seemed to show that he won a war, and that made Ian immediately willing to fight whatever war he needed with him, which scared the fuck out of him.

The raven-haired man stood up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against his student, moaning lowly from the feeling of the soft lips caressing his. It wasn’t desperate, it was sweet, slow, and close mouthed, and Ian could feel his legs beginning to shake just because of it. He knew that wasn’t normal, he never felt this way with anyone before and being honest with himself, he was kind of a slut, so it wasn’t for the lack of trying. The way Mickey makes him feel is completely new to him, and maybe what they were doing was indeed reckless, but there was no way that he was going to stop it.

Ian tangled his fingers through Mickey’s dark hair and pulled him impossibly closer, he ran his tongue over the older man’s bottom lip, silently asking for access and gasped lightly when he opened his mouth and tangled their tongues together. Mickey moaned, sounding impatient as he ran his hand down the redhead’s torso and sucked on his tongue harder, enjoying the sweet taste of vanilla and tobacco. Ian lowered both his hands from Mickey’s hair and ran them down his back, stopping at his ass and squeezing it tightly, rubbing his half-hard dick against Mickey’s. The older man groaned in appreciation, sliding his hands under Ian’s shirt, scrapping his fingernails lightly over the pale skin and  bit on his bottom lip before sliding his tongue inside his students mouth again. They couldn’t say how long they stayed there, just kissing each other, but at some point Ian had to stop to take a breath.

“Mick…” He mumbled, pulling away just enough so he could look into Mickey’s eyes. The latter noticed his dark eyes, filled with want, and couldn’t help but imagine if his own desire was that obvious to Ian as well.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He panted, lifting his hand and placing it on the teenager’s chest, pushing him away carefully. “Maybe we should take a break.” Mickey could see the way Ian got disappointed by his proposal, but honestly, he couldn’t let himself be carried away for too long while he was in a desert place with Ian fucking Gallagher. “C’mon, there’s something I wanna do.”

Ian watched him back into the dugouts and followed him, sitting beside him on the ground, keeping a safe distance, but still close enough so he could feel his heat.

“By any chance, does that involve your dick in my mouth?” Ian asked in a playful way, dragging a pained laugh from Mickey, who had to adjust himself in his pants.

“You wish. Nah, man…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, opening it and sliding a fat rolled joint out of it. “Wanna light it up?”

“Oh god, this is so wrong” Ian started laughing “You do know you’re my teacher right?” He kept laughing because honestly, life is pretty ironic “I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t be encouraging my drug use, huh?”

Mickey rolled his eyes and placed the blunt between his lips

“Oh, yeah? Well, I’m pretty sure there’s something else I shouldn’t be doing ain’t I right?” He mumbled around the blunt while he dug into his pocket for a lighter. “We supposed to stop that too?” He lit the blunt up, almost laughing at the wide eyed look on Ian’s face, and took a long drag, feeling the weed relaxing his muscles and soothing him.

“Not that, no. It’s different” Ian answered with a smirk while watching Mickey taking another drag

“How so?”

“We can’t help it, I know I tried.” That dragged a loud laugh from the older man and he had to struggle not to cough

“No you didn’t. You were trying to get me to go on a date with you the first second you found out I was your teacher.”

“Okay, guess I can’t argue with that” He answered, accepting the blunt and taking a drag before chuckling to himself “I did succeed though, didn’t I?”

“I believe I said we were hanging out, not going on a date”

“Call it what you want, it’s still a date. We had a meal, we flirted, we felt each other up and kissed a bit, and now we’re here sitting under the stars like love struck teenagers” Mickey rolled his eyes at him and ran his thumb through his bottom lip, silently praying that Ian hadn’t noticed him blushing.

“We’re in the middle of Chicago, there’s no fucking stars to see right now.”

“It doesn’t matter, I still got my date, proving that you tried but couldn’t stay away from me.” Ian grinned at him, after letting out a thick cloud of smoke. All Mickey could think was that yes, of course, he never stood a fucking a chance.

He never answered Ian, so they sat there in companionable silence, passing the joint back and forth, brushing against each other’s fingers on purpose and basking on each other’s presence.

“Is being a teacher your dream job?” Ian asked, breaking the silence between them. Mickey looked at him with confused eyes

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, has it always been something you wanted to do?”

“Nah man, when I was your age I never thought I would even get an actual job” He said, putting out the joint on the ground

“I’m sure you were a lovely young man” Ian said, chuckling lightly

“Shut up.” The older man answered, with an amused look on his face “But seriously, I would’ve probably smashed your head in for looking at me funny back then. When I moved to Philly I was really into cars for a while, learned a lot, thought I might want to become a full time mechanic”

“So what happened?”

“Fell in love with books I guess, went to college and the logical thing to do was to start teaching. So I did, and despite the bratty teenagers I like it. Feels like I can make a difference, even if it’s a small one, man.” He bit on his bottom lip and turned around to face Ian. The boy was looking up at him with the greenest eyes he’s ever seen, filled with adoration, he had to look away because he couldn’t stand that much feeling.  “Why’re we talking ‘bout this? Shaking your ass isn’t your dream job, Gallagher?”

The redhead rolled his eyes and let out a bitter laugh

“I was really into ROTC for a while, wanted to be an officer”

“Officer huh? Don’t officers get shot first?” He asked, raising his left eyebrow and dragging a laugh from Ian “So, what happened?”

“Shit happened. Things changed. I guess it stopped meaning that much to me.”

Ian had a terrible habit of lying to himself, and he did it so well he actually believed his own lies. Mickey could hear in the way he talked about it that it never stopped meaning a lot to him, but he let it go since it wasn’t any of his business. The redhead seemed immerse in thoughts but Mickey had no idea what was going on inside his head, he didn’t know Ian was thinking about how he was broken down by everything around him. His needy and dramatic family, the homophobic neighborhood, the crazy self-absorbed parents, his drug addiction and his constant need for attention that was never fulfilled. All of those things made it impossible for him to keep dreaming about getting into West Point, because everything felt too far away from him and his reality. He wasn’t going to say anything to Mickey though, being with the man made him feel special, he liked being around him and he liked the way Mickey seemed oblivious to all his flaws. The older man seemed to be a haven for him, and he wasn’t about to let it go.

Ian felt cold fingers touching his cheekbone and it broke him out of his thoughts, bringing him back to Mickey. The brunette caressed him gently, drawing circles on his skin.

“Fuck that, man. You can always dream another dream, right?” Ian looked at him, clearly amused

“You’re weirdly sweet for such a tough guy, Mick”

“Fuck off, I ain’t sweet” Mickey turned away, clearly trying to hide the blush creeping up his neck and Ian thought it was adorable.

“C’mere you sweet thug muffin” Ian said with a large playful grin, reaching for him with his long arms and wrapping them around Mickey’s shoulders.

“Shut the fuck up, you dork” Mickey answered, but there was no heat in his voice and he let himself be pulled closer by his ginger giant student.

“Hmmm… You like it, you soft pretty baby” Ian said while he raised his right hand and placed it on Mickey’s neck, rubbing it lightly “You have the prettiest blue eyes, you know that?”

 “Clearly the weed had a big effect on you, Gallagher, since you can’t shut up to save your life” Mickey let out with a chuckle, ignoring the fact that he just got called a pretty baby and focusing on the fact that Ian looked incredibly funny, warm and inviting. It was the weirdest shit he had ever felt, because Ian felt like home. Not his home, obviously, but what he thought home should feel like.

“If you want me to shut up that bad, why don’t you shut me up Mr. Milkovich?” Ian asked with sly eyes, dropping his gaze to the older man’s mouth.

Mickey ran his tongue over his bottom lip, suppressing the urge to kiss the redhead and smirking at him

“Is that supposed to be a come on, freckles? That all you got?” He raised an eyebrow and stared into Ian’s eyes, pulling the redhead closer to him until their noses were touching.

“I’ll show you what I’ve got” He mumbled against the older man’s mouth and closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together.

The younger man pushed his tongue inside the brunette’s mouth eagerly, licking his way inside and pressing his body closer to the latter’s. Mickey groaned into his mouth and kissed him back fiercely, grabbing onto his shoulders to steady himself. Ian tasted so good that Mickey started to feel lightheaded, and there really wasn’t anything else he could focus on in that moment but the redhead. There was a voice in the back of his mind telling him to not go there again, but he didn’t really care when Ian felt so good against him, it was easy to forget about the world when you had a redheaded greek god sucking on your tongue like he couldn’t get enough of it.

Ian moved his mouth to the older man’s neck and started sucking and nipping on it like a man on a mission, running his hands through Mickey’s thighs and ass, squeezing it tightly.

“Hmm… Fuck, firecrotch” Mickey groaned while moving his fingers that were tangled in Ian’s hair, down his body and stopping them at his belt, fiddling to get it open with shaky fingers. Ian let out a low laugh against Mickey’s neck, sending a shiver through his spine that went straight to the latter’s dick, that was already straining against his jeans

“You want me to stop?” Ian asked between kisses

“Don’t”

Ian batted Mickey’s shaky hands away from his belt and got on his knees, placing himself in front of the older man and looking at him with hungry eyes.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to do for a long time...” He mumbled with a husky voice and leaned forward, opening up Mickey’s jeans and sliding it down as far as he could. “Now let me take care of you.”

He lifted Mickey’s shirt and placed soft kisses on his stomach while his fingers played with the edge of his boxers. He made his way down, placing kisses over his now rock hard dick e nudging it with his nose, making Mickey tap slightly on his head, showing his impatience. Ian ignored it and continued worshiping Mickey, he wanted to do it slow since he’s been thinking about it for a long time, and now that he could actually do it, he just wanted to enjoy it. He ran his hands over the parts of the brunette’s ass he could grab and squeezed tightly, moaning loud as he did so, feeling Mickey shivering all over. The redhead smirked and opened his teacher’s legs as far as he could, directing his efforts to the inside of his thighs, licking and sucking it while caressing his ass. He found a spot in the older man’s right inner thigh that made him gasp when he drew circles with his tongue on it, so he bit down hard, feeling weirdly possessive and wanting to mark him as his.

“Fuck” The brunette let out a pained groan with a voice that was dripping with desire and grabbed the Ian’s chin with his hand, making him stop his assault on his thighs

“Ian” The redhead looked up from where he was teasing the older man and smiled when he saw Mickey’s dark hooded eyes and bitten red lips “Stop teasing”

Not needing anymore encouragement he slid his fingers on the inside of the boxers and pushed it down Mickey’s strong thighs, taking his time to look at the glorious cock in front of him. They had hooked up before, but he didn’t have the chance to give Mickey’s cock the proper attention on that bathroom stall. It wasn’t as long as his but it was as thick, and it was beautiful, standing proudly against his stomach, so aroused that Ian could see drops of precum sliding down the head, he looked so perfect and all Ian wanted to do was to find out if he could put the whole thing inside his mouth. So he went for it.

He licked the precum that was dribbling towards his balls all the way to the head and closed his lips around it, swirling his tongue over it and all he could think of was that Mickey tasted amazing and he wanted more, so he lowered his head slowly, but taking as much as he could into his mouth. When he felt the head of the brunette’s cock touch his throat he let out a low moan that send shivers over Mickey’s entire body making him moan in response.

“Shit, Red…” He could hear the older man panting while he sucked on his cock and swallowed around it, never getting enough.

Ian bobbed his head over it, sliding his tongue everywhere he could while he used his hands where he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Mickey looked down at Ian and immediately regretted it, feeling afraid that he would blow his load if he continued looking at the redhead, but he had no choice, he couldn’t tear his eyes apart. His hair was a mess and it was beautiful, falling around his eyes like rebellious locks, practically glowing underneath the timid illumination of the dugouts. Ian’s mouth, red and dripping wet with spit and precum, was eager, trying to fit as much as he could into it, and the way it looked around Mickey’s cock was something that he was sure he was going to use in his jerking off sessions for at least another forty years. But what really got him were the eyes, big and green, filled with lust and emotion, staring right back at him, wanting him. He knew he went too far when he saw the look on Ian’s eyes, but now he couldn’t think about it, not when he felt so good and carefree, so he looked away and ran his hands through the boy’s hair in encouragement. Suddenly, he felt Ian’s mouth go away and stared back at him in panic

“Relax, psycho” Ian said, under a chuckle “You’re so needy” He mumbled and brought his own fingers into his mouth, starting to suck on them loudly and sloppily, making Mickey’s dick impossibly harder

“Yeah…” He growled with a broken voice, knowing what was to come.

Ian let his fingers out of his mouth with a pop, sliding his other hand up Mickey’s left thigh and placing a soft kiss on the head of his dick.

“You want it?” He asked in a playful voice, letting his tongue run over the head, massaging it lazily

“Fuck yes” Ian chuckled, amused by how wrecked Mickey was and directed a finger to the older man’s hole, playing with it on the opening, drawing circles slowly.

“As you wish, Mr. Milkovich”

Ian shoved a finger inside roughly, not waiting for Mickey to get used to it, and swallowed his cock until he could feel the tip against his throat, making the latter moan loudly. He moved his finger in and out of his teacher’s ass, relishing on the tightness of it, feeling it clench against his finger and making his head spin when he wondered how it would be to be completely inside of him.

Mickey was a moaning mess above him so he pulled out his finger and shoved another one inside with the first, massaging the walls of his hole, desperately trying to find his sweet spot while he continued sucking on the brunette’s cock. He knew he had found his prostate when Mickey started fucking himself on his fingers and griping his hair harder, he could hear the older man’s moans getting louder and the way he was practically bouncing up and down on Ian’s fingers made his cock slip inside his throat, causing the redhead to gag. Mickey immediately stopped and looked down at Ian with worried eyes, sucking his bottom lip inside his mouth and trying to catch a breath. He traced the wet red mouth wrapped around his cock gently, causing Ian to moan not only from the delicateness of the act but also from the way Mickey was looking at him, like he was the most precious thing in the world.

“Is this okay?” The brunette asked and started thrusting his cock in and out of Ian’s mouth, clearly worried about the redhead but not being able to contain his own desire.

Ian nodded as best as he could with a mouth full of cock, opened his throat and tried to breathe as best as he could through his nose while massaging Mickey’s prostate to show him that it was okay.

After that, the brunette lost the last bit of control he had and started thrusting harder inside his student’s waiting mouth, pushing back on his fingers when he retracted. He was certain heaven was Ian Gallagher’s mouth when he looked down and saw his cock disappear entirely inside of it, spit and precum dribbling down the redhead’s chin while he tried to suck around Mickey’s desperate thrusts. The air was heavy with pants and moans, followed by the occasional curses coming out of Mickey’s mouth and Ian was so hard inside his jeans that he needed to do something about it. Seeing as his hot teacher currently occupied his hands and mouth, he laid down his lower body and started rubbing his cock against the ground in a desperate search for release. He could feel he was already close and couldn’t help the moans he let out onto his teacher’s cock

“Oh Ian… Fuckk…” He sensed Mickey was going to cum when his thrusts started loosing rhythm and he kept fucking into Ian’s mouth and fucking himself back onto his fingers eagerly. “I’m gonna cum. Gonna cum.”

The redhead kept urging him on, ignoring the mess that he was sure that was his face at the moment and sucking harder, pressing his fingers against Mickey’s prostate and rutting the floor shamelessly.

The brunette let out a heavy pant and tightened his quivering legs around the redhead's neck as he emptied himself inside Ian’s eager mouth, falling backwards onto the ground, feeling boneless in a way he never felt in his entire life. He could feel the redhead licking him clean meticulously, sucking every last bit of cum out of his cock, but he couldn’t move. He just laid there, trying to catch his breath as he felt Ian peppering him with kisses, on his stomach, on his chest, on his neck.

“Hmm… Let me finish you off” Mickey mumbled, wrapping his arms around Ian and pulling him closer, letting his fingers play with the hem of his jeans.

“No need. Just finished myself off” He answered in between chuckles and kisses at the brunette’s neck “Ruined my boxers, but it was for a good cause”

Mickey flat out giggled and squeezed the redhead harder on his arms.

“Jesus Red, you make me feel too good” He panted while he felt Ian making his way to his mouth, running his fingers over his jaw

“Is that a problem?”

“I think it is”

 

“Don’t think about it right now, okay?” Ian pleaded, placing a soft peck on his lips “It’s just you and me here” He smiled softly at Mickey “Thank you for the amazing date, Mick”

“Yeah, anytime, Firecrotch.”

The older man could see the hope in the green eyes staring adoringly back at him and it made him feel something in his chest that he was definitely not familiar with. He felt warm and fuzzy, but at the same time like he couldn’t breathe properly, as if there was something sitting on his chest and he couldn’t get it out. His heart hurt, literally, and Mickey couldn’t decide if he liked it or not, he just knew he wasn’t able to pull away right now, not when all he could think about was pressing his lips onto Ian’s. So he did, and the redhead welcomed him happily, running his tongue on Mickey’s bottom lip, begging for a passage that the brunette gave easily. They stood there, kissing each other and basking in their afterglow.

Looking at them at that moment, they seemed so peaceful, but Ian didn’t know what was going on inside Mickey’s head while he was kissing him so passionately. He had no idea that on the inside he was freaking out, not only about how he was jeopardizing his entire future by dating his student, but also about the aching feeling that he couldn’t get out of his chest. However, they would not talk about that at that moment, they were happy inside their little bubble, pushing away the reality that came with all the ugliness they were trying to shield each other from. They knew that it would not be too long until that bubble burst, though, it always did. Neither of them were accustomed to happiness and even though they both knew that, they choose to stay a little longer, kiss a little harder and try to believe that it was never going to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?  
> I already started working on the next two chapters and I wanna warn you to get ready for some angst btw   
> I'll try to update more often since I feel like my writer's block is finally leaving me... I'll probably post a halloween themed one-shot sometime during next week as well   
> Hope you enjoyed it! You can find me on twitter at @idkwtfursaying :)


End file.
